Impotencia
by AllegraPM
Summary: Draco lleva semanas con un problema muy gordo que está afectando a su relación con Hermione. ¿Se lo contara a ella? ¿Encontrara la solución antes? Si quieres saberlo... entra y lee!
1. El problema

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con esta pequeña historia que en principio contará con dos únicos capitulos. De pronto me vino una idea y me pareció interesante y gracioso plasmarla en un Dramione... asiq aquí estoy! Espero que os guste. No tardaré demasiado en subir el segundo capítulo.**

**Y ahora... a leer!**

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

Iba a matarlo. De verdad que lo haría si su amigo no dejaba de reírse en ese mismo instante.

Al parecer su ceño fruncido, su respiración forzada y su intensa mirada de odio no eran suficientes para que Zabini captara el mensaje y se callara. Era increíble. ¡Y él que pensaba que ese idiota era su mejor amigo!

-¿Quieres parar de una maldita vez? No sé donde coño encuentras la gracia a este asunto.- dijo de forma brusca, cruzándose de brazos para evitar dar un puñetazo en el estómago a Blaise.

Pensar que había acudido a él porque creía que le iba a ayudar. ¿Y en vez de eso que se encontraba? Pues a Zabini doblado por la mitad, con la mano en el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de contener su irritante risa cuando le había confesado su problema. ¡Maldito idiota!

-¿Bromeas?- consiguió decir entre risas el moreno, ya un poco más calmado.- Entiendo que para ti sea horrible. Pero, ¡vamos! Ponte en mi lugar. Es sumamente gracioso, que justamente tú, el dios del sexo Malfoy, tenga ese…jajajajaja….problemita.-dijo con clara intención de burlase de él, mientras dirigía una mirada elocuente hacia cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio.

-Yo no lo llamaría "problemita".- dijo el rubio bufando con frustración.- Llevo semanas sin conseguir que mi amigo reaccione, Zabini.- dijo con rabia pasándose la mano por el pelo.- Es frustrante. Y lo peor es que Hermione está empezando a notar que me pasa algo.

-Sería bastante raro que no lo notara cuando vuestra vida sexual es más activa que la de unos conejos en celo.- se burló el moreno. Draco sonrió de lado, complacido con aquella afirmación.- Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no se lo has contado?-preguntó con curiosidad Blaise.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo contarle algo así!- exclamó Draco.- La conozco, es demasiado insegura. Sé que si se lo dijera pensaría que es por ella. Y no es así.-soltó un bufido y miró de reojo a Blaise, que por fin había dejado de reírse. Aleluya.

-Me dejas más tranquilo.- Draco le miró extrañado.- Me preocuparía enormemente si la causa de tu problema es que no encuentras atractiva a Granger. La castaña está como quiere; solo un ciego sería capaz de negarlo.- añadió el moreno con una sonrisa distraída al recordar a la novia de su amigo.- Si quieres yo puedo ocuparme de ella en lo que tu solucionas tu problemita.- sonrió ahora burlón pero tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar el hechizo que había salido disparado y con mucha rabia de la varita de Draco.

-No te pases ni un pelo, Zabini.- le dijo con voz amenazante y aún con la varita extendida hacia su amigo.

-¡Tranquilo, Draco! ¡Solo estaba bromeando!- dijo Blaise alzando las manos en señal de paz.

-Ya, pues ahórrate ese tipo de bromas. Ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. –dijo de forma posesiva mientras volvía a guardar su varita. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al recordar como la castaña se enfadaba cada vez que decía esa frase. Estaba seguro de que si Hermione le hubiese escuchado, le habría lanzado un hechizo tan potente que seguramente se hubiese quedado inconsciente durante varios minutos.

-De acuerdo, nada de bromas sobre hacer favores sexuales a Granger. Captado.- Draco le fulminó con la mirada pero prefirió no añadir nada más.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Creo que hay una poción que…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones. –Le interrumpió Draco.- No pienso depender de una poción para esto. Tiene que haber otra solución.

-A lo mejor estás muy estresado.- comentó Zabini encogiéndose de hombros.- Últimamente casi no sales de la oficina.

-Créeme, no hay nada que me desestrese más que una buena sesión de sexo con Hermione al llegar del trabajo.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara que desapareció al instante cuando recordó que llevaba semanas sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Has probado con los preliminares?- sugirió ahora Blaise.- A mí me funcionan estupendamente.

-Blaise, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?- dijo Draco indignado, incapaz de creer que su amigo pensase que no había recurrido a todo su arsenal de seducción para conseguir excitarse. Obviamente, sin ningún resultado.

-Vale, entonces supongo que también habrás intentado… hacer cobrar vida a tu amigo tu mismo ¿no?- dijo entonces Blaise.

Draco bufó.

-Joder, sí. Y tampoco ha funcionado.- dijo el rubio hastiado.- ¡Maldita sea! Esto va a volverme loco.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres pociones ni nada que se le parezca… creo que la única que puede ayudarte es Granger.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso contárselo, Blaise. Ella…-pero Blaise no le dejo continuar.

-Ella lo entenderá, Draco y estoy seguro de que pude ayudarte con esto mucho más que yo.- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sugerente.- Además, reconoce que la única razón por la que no quieres decírselo es porque supone un duro golpe para tu orgullo masculino.

-También es por eso.-admitió Draco ofuscado.- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente humillante reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Es que el puto karma no va a dejarme tranquilo hasta que equilibre la balanza?

-Al parecer, así es, amigo.- rió Zabini ante lo dicho por el rubio.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

-¿Acaso me queda otra opción?

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

-Entonces… ¿nada de nada?- preguntó sorprendida Pansy.

Hermione suspiró.

-No, y eso que pensé que el conjunto verde que me ayudasteis a elegir Ginny y tú iba a encantarle.- Hermione se arremolinó un poco más en el sillón, triste. –Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era nuevo. Y creerme, Draco se sabe de memoria mi ropa interior.

-No lo entiendo. Parece que me estés hablando de otro Draco.- comentó la morena.- Es increíble que justamente él sea el pasivo en cuanto al sexo se refiere.

-Harry me ha dicho que últimamente están muy liados en la oficina.- dijo Ginny, sentada junto a Pansy en el sofá, enfrente de Hermione.- Están muy estresados con un grupo de mortífagos que está causando estragos en Londres. A lo mejor solo está cansado, Herms.

-¿Incluso los fines de semana?-preguntó la castaña con ironía.-No es propio de Draco estar tanto tiempo sin…- se ruborizó levemente y miro al suelo con timidez.- El cansancio nunca ha sido un impedimento para Draco. Él siempre está dispuesto a hacerlo, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Sé que algo ocurre… a lo mejor es que ya no le resulto lo suficientemente atractiva o qué se yo. No entiendo nada.

-¡No digas bobadas, Hermione!- le regañó Pansy.- A Draco se le cae la baba contigo. No hay más que ver cómo te mira.

-¿Entonces porque llevamos semanas sin pasar de los besos?-dijo frustrada Hermione.-Varias veces estamos en la cama, besándonos y acariciándonos. Y pienso que todo va bien de nuevo hasta que él se separa, me da un beso en la frente y me desea buenas noches. Y él se queda tan tranquilo mientras que a mí me deja con todo el calentón.

-Vaya… odio cuando un hombre hace eso.- dijo Pansy divertida.- Se supone que las expertas en hacer eso somos nosotras.

-¡Lo sé! Y me encantaba hacerlo. Pero al parecer ahora Draco tiene más autocontrol que nunca.- protestó Hermione.- Y no entiendo porqué si sabe de sobra que conmigo no tiene porque controlarse.- añadió en un susurró volviéndose a poner colorada. No acostumbraba a hablar de esos temas muy a menudo y menos con alguien que no fuera Draco. Pero aquello había empeorado tanto que no tuvo más remedio que pedirles ayuda a sus amigas.

-Es evidente que algo ocurre. Pero sí él no te lo dice, jamás lo sabrás, Herms. Así que tendrás que preguntarle.-dijo Ginny con calma. – Y estate tranquila, estamos seguras de que el problema no es contigo, ¿verdad Pan?

-Desde luego.- aseguró la morena con rotundidad.

-Eso espero, porque no sé que voy a hacer si no.

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

Llegó a casa temprano, sabiendo que la charla que le esperaba iba a ser larga y dura. Más para él que para ella. Eso seguro.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta y entró. Todo parecía tranquilo y no se oía ningún ruido.

-¿Hermione?- llamó.- ¿Estás en casa, nena?

No obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado, se dedicó a recorrer la casa en busca de su novia. Era raro que no estuviese en casa siendo la hora que era. Hacía rato que ella había salido del trabajo y siempre que iba a retrasarse procuraba avisarle.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con ella encontrándola totalmente desierta. Sin embargo, se fijó en que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y que un leve vapor salía por ella. Lentamente y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta allí y procurando no hacer ningún ruido empujo con cuidado la puerta. Un espeso vapor le impidió ver nada, pero después de unos segundos, divisó la bañera y dentro de ella a la castaña, tumbada de espaldas a la puerta, pasando sensualmente la esponja por una de sus piernas. Tragó saliva ante la imagen, pero no pudo evitar sentirse furioso al notar que con lo que hace unos meses le hubiera excitado de manera inmediata, ahora no surtía ningún efecto. Mierda.

Estuvo tentado a salir del baño y de casa. Pero eso habría sido cobarde y lamentablemente las costumbres Gryffindor se le habían pegado en el tiempo que llevaba con Hermione. Cogió aire y se acercó silenciosamente hacia la bañera, se puso de cuclillas detrás de la castaña y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Hola.-susurró depositando un beso detrás de su oreja.

-¡Draco!-exclamó asustada la castaña incorporándose en la bañera y girándose para enfrentar al rubio.

Draco sonrió de lado ante la reacción de ella. Le encantaba darle esos sustos. Recorrió con su mirada gris el cuerpo de la chica. Se había cubierto el pecho con los brazos y los húmedos rizos caían sobre sus hombros de manera suave. ¡Merlín, estaba preciosa! Y tremendamente apetecible también. Pero al parecer su amiguito de ahí abajo no pensaba lo mismo. ¡Maldito fuera todo!

-¡Maldito hurón engreído! ¿Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta?- dijo ella intentando sonar enfadada. Lo cierto era que después de tantas semanas de sequía sexual, que Draco hubiese aparecido así en el baño, estando ella desnuda, la había excitado casi al instante.

-Es mi casa, no tengo porque llamar a las puertas.- dijo con chulería. Hermione bufó.

-Eres un arrogante.- Draco sonrió con prepotencia.

-Y eso es algo que te encanta.- aseguró con firmeza. Hermione le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y aumentó la presión de sus brazos contra el pecho.- ¿No vas a darme un beso?- añadió seductor ante el silencio de ella, inclinándose hacia la castaña con una mirada provocativa.

Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió coqueta y acortó la distancia que le separaba del rubio. La verdad, que estando en el estado en el que se encontraba no iba a poner ningún obstáculo ante un posible acercamiento entre Draco y ella.

El beso comenzó lento, como siempre lo hacían sus besos. Draco acunó su rostro con una mano mientras guiaba la otra a su espalda (húmeda y desnuda) y la acercaba más a él. Hermione por su parte, le abrazó por el cuello y se dedico a jugar con su pelo. Sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba aquello.

Hermione se separó de sus labios solo para guiar su boca a la oreja de él y jugar con ella. Draco sonrió complacido y le dedicó atención al cuello dorado de la chica y al que tanto le gustaba besar, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda con lentitud.

-¿Por qué no me haces compañía?- le susurró Hermione mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.- El agua se está enfriando.

Era definitivo. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Jamás de los jamases se había resistido a una propuesta así y menos cuando se lo pedían de la manera sugerente que Hermione había usado. Sin embargo ahí estaba, tan frio como el hielo de la Antártida y sin síntomas de entrar en calor en los siguiente minutos. Pero no iba a resignarse, haría un último intento. Tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer suya a la castaña en ese mismo momento. ¡Por Merlín, estaba preciosa y desnuda! Así que sin darse más tiempo para pensar, la beso con fuerza y acarició con cuidado su cuerpo. Llevó decidido su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo de la chica, que dio un respingo dentro del beso ante el contacto. Jugó con él durante unos segundos, masajeándolo y acariciando su pezón que no tardó en ponerse duro. Hermione, para ese entonces, ya respiraba de forma entrecortada y besaba el cuello de Draco con desesperación. Pero para frustración de Draco, por más besos y caricias que desperdigó por el cuerpo húmedo de la castaña, no logró que la situación mejorase. Joder, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? No era normal que después de besar como había besado a la castaña y acariciar sus pechos fervientemente no se hubiera excitado ni un poco. Se separó dando un bufido y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Aquello terminaría con su cordura, estaba seguro.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó preocupada y acalorada la castaña ante la extraña reacción de Draco. El mutismo de Draco no hizo sino que ponerla más nerviosa.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso he hecho algo que no…?-los ojos miel de la castaña se llenaron de inseguridad mientras volvía a cubrirse el pecho con los brazos.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a aclarar el rubio mientras le agarraba la cara con ambas manos y le daba un casto beso en la frente.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Hermione evitando por todos los medios dejar escapar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, sin mucho éxito.

-No, no, no, por favor. No llores pequeña.- le dijo el rubio mientras recogía con el dedo una rebelde lágrima que corría por el rostro de la chica. ¡Maldición, ella estaba a punto de llorar! ¡Qué impotencia! No necesitaba usar la legeremancia para saber qué era lo que cruzaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de Hermione. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para alcanzar una toalla que a continuación extendió hacia la chica.- Sécate y vístete. Después tú y yo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió mientras se ponía de pie y se cubría con la toalla que Draco le había dado. Draco salió del baño y de la habitación y se dirigió al salón, donde se preparó un vaso con whiskey de fuego. Iba a necesitarlo.

Se sentó en el sofá y con frustración dirigió su mirada hacia su entrepierna.

-¡No está nada bien lo que me estás haciendo, maldita sea!-le recriminó a su "amigo", para después dar un trago a su copa, tratando de calmarse.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el olor a flores frescas llegó hasta su nariz y sonrió inconscientemente. Adoraba ese olor.

-Tú casi nunca bebes.- le dijo la castaña preocupada nada más entrar a la estancia y ver al chico con el vaso en la mano.

-Lo sé.- aseveró el rubio como si fuese necesario. Después se giró levemente, lo justo para ver a la chica.- Ven, siéntate.- golpeó el sofá con la palma de la mano.

Hermione caminó hacía el sofá y antes de sentarse junto al chico, le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo posó en la mesa cercana.

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurre o seguirás pensando que soy idiota y que no me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa conmigo?-preguntó a bocajarro la castaña. El llanto había quedado olvidado en la habitación.

Draco suspiró y agarró las manos de su novia con suavidad.

-En primer lugar, nunca he pensado que seas idiota.-dijo acariciando con los pulgares las palmas de las manos de la chica.- Y en segundo lugar, ya te he dicho antes que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Supongo que con "esto" te refieres a que llevas semanas sin acostarte conmigo.- dijo molesta la castaña, soltándose del agarre de las manos de Draco y cruzándose de brazos, enfadada.

Draco sonrió de manera inconsciente. Sabía que ella se iba a percatar. En realidad no era muy difícil hacerlo cuando desde que habían empezado su relación, el sexo era algo que nunca había faltado. Al principio le costó que ella estuviese preparada para dar ese paso, pero una vez superado el miedo inicial, sus encuentros eran casi diarios, sin excepción. Daba igual el cansancio o el humor que tuvieran.

-¿Te parece gracioso que nuestra vida sexual se haya ido a la mierda?- exclamó ella, malinterpretando la sonrisa del rubio.- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Lo que realmente te causa gracia es saber que llevas semanas poniéndome la miel en los labios para después dejarme con las ganas. ¿Es eso, no?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco saliendo de su ensimismación.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cuántas veces antes de estas semanas te he dejado a medias? ¿Acaso no me conoces?–dijo él molesto.- ¡Sabes de sobra que disfruto haciendo el amor contigo! ¡No hay nada que me guste más!

Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer, no supo si de la rabia o de la vergüenza.

-¡Pues eso no es lo que me ha parecido en estas últimas semanas!-exclamó Hermione empezando a perder los nervios. Ese hombre era imposible, ¡por Merlín!- Apenas me tocas y cuando lo haces… en fin, que no sé qué te pasa. ¿Es que ya no te resulto atractiva? Porque si es eso lo que te ocurre lo entenderé…

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?- dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia también. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante disparate? Si ella era mucho más que atractiva, ella era sexy, tremendamente sexy.- ¡Por supuesto que me resultas atractiva, Hermione! ¡Me encanta cada recoveco de tu cuerpo! Podría cerrar los ojos y detallarlo sin ningún problema.

Hermione bajo la mirada de pronto y Draco pudo ver como se entristecía. No soportaba verla así.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo?-preguntó en un susurro.

-No es que no quiera, preciosa. Créeme, no hay nada que desee más en este momento.-Hermione le miró escéptica, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Se estaba quedando con ella o qué?- Pero por más que lo intento, no puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes?-dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma.- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

Draco suspiró. Había llegado el momento de pisotear un poco más su orgullo. Por si no lo había pisoteado suficientes veces ya en el tiempo que llevaba junto a la castaña.

-No sé qué mierda me pasa, pero por más que lo intento… no consigo que mi amigo se ponga firme.-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una seriedad mortal.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?-dijo extrañada la castaña.- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver un amigo tuyo con que no nos acostemos?

Draco hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no rodar los ojos. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con su pequeña leona mojigata.

-A lo que me refiero es a que… por más guapa, atractiva, sexy y apetecible que te encuentre, bien con tus provocativos conjuntos de lencería nuevos- Hermione se sorprendió con el comentario y sonrió complacida. Al parecer Draco si que se había dado cuenta de que el conjunto de encaje verde era nuevo.- o bien completamente mojada y desnuda como hace unos minutos, mi "amigo"- esta vez señaló esa parte de su anatomía.- no parece pensar lo mismo que yo y al parecer no está por la labor de complacer mis deseos contigo.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña mientras se sonrojaba de manera brusca. Así que de eso se trataba.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?-dijo soltando un suspiro y evitando mirarla.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-preguntó ligeramente molesta.- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estas semanas pensando que había dejado de resultarte atractiva y que de un momento a otro me ibas a dejar?

-¿Dejarte?-preguntó el rubio sorprendido.- ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para conseguir estar juntos sería una completa gilipollez por mi parte planteármelo si quiera!- le dijo Draco indignado.- Además, tú no eres sólo un cuerpo para mí, Hermione. Es cierto que el sexo que tenemos es increíble, pero no lo es todo en la relación. Por lo menos no lo es para mí.- tomó aire y miró seriamente a Hermione, que lo miraba boquiabierta ante aquel discurso inesperado.-Puede que no lo diga muchas veces, pero te quiero. Y me resulta insultante que te hayas olvidado de ese detalle después de lo que me costó aceptarlo y sobretodo decírtelo.

Hermione le miraba sorprendida mientras una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos ante aquella confesión, rodaba por su mejilla. Era cierto que Draco no le decía que la quería muy a menudo, él era más de demostrarlo con hechos que con palabras. Pero las pocas veces que se lo decía siempre eran así, directas y demoledoras, dejándola siempre sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.- le dijo ella agarrando sus manos.- Pero también tienes que entenderme a mí. Se supone que tenemos una relación basada en la confianza. Hace semanas que tienes este problema y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora. Y sólo lo has hecho porque empezaba a sospechar que algo pasaba.- suspiró y le miró con ternura.- Tendrías que haber confiado en mí antes. Lo hubiera entendido y juntos habríamos buscado una solución.- añadió Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, obligándolo a que la mirara.

-Sé que lo hubieras entendido. Pero sinceramente, preciosa, no me hace ninguna gracia tener que contarte esto. Es completamente humillante para mí.- dijo mirándola intensamente.- Soy Draco Malfoy, ¿entiendes? El sexo es mi especialidad y por alguna extraña razón ahora soy completamente impotente.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguir reprimir una carcajada. Era cierto que aquello era un problema para ambos, pero al igual que le había pasado a Zabini, ver que justamente él era el impotente, tenía su gracia.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta su oreja.- Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarte.-besó con parsimonia el lóbulo del rubio. Draco cerró los ojos complacido, amaba a esa mujer.

-No esperaba menos de ti, cariño.-le contestó él a media voz.

Hermione sonrió y abandonó su oreja para dirigirse a sus labios y besarlos, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía lentamente hacía la entrepierna del rubio.

Draco dio un respingo cuando sintió la pequeña mano de la castaña presionando levemente en esa zona. Y suspiró cuando después de varios minutos con la castaña acariciándole, seguía igual que antes de que ella le tocase. Nuevamente frustrado se separó un poco de la chica y la miró.

-Como puedes comprobar estoy realmente jodido.-dijo con rabia.

-Creo que "jodido" no es el adjetivo más apropiado para ti en este momento, Draco.-dijo con una risita la castaña.

Draco la fulminó con su grisácea mirada.

-Muy graciosa, Granger.

Hermione sonrió y acunando su rostro con las manos, depositó un suave beso en los labios del rubio. Draco no pudo sino rendirse al dulce sabor de los labios de su castaña.

-Te prometo que encontraremos el modo de solucionar esto.-le dio otro beso.

-Estoy convencido de que encontrarás la solución. Después de todo eres una sabelotodo, ¿no?- le dijo burlón.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el pecho y le miró con odio. Draco soltó una carcajada, divertido ante su actitud.

-No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy.-le advirtió la castaña.- No vaya a ser que cambie de opinión y decida no ayudarte.

-Me amenaza, ¿señorita Granger?- dijo alzando una ceja, mirándola divertido.- ¿Tengo que recordarle que no soy yo el único perjudicado con esta situación?

Hermione enrojeció bruscamente. El muy idiota tenía razón. Como le odiaba. Se cruzó de brazos, molesta, y fijó su vista en el fuego.

Draco sonrió con prepotencia y abrazó a la castaña.

-Vamos, no te enfades Granger.- le susurró al oído, apretando aún más el abrazo.

Hermione se dejó abrazar y se relajó entre los fuertes brazos de Draco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, acurrucados mirando al fuego. Hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Draco.- llamó la castaña.

-Qué.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras escondía su cara en el fornido pecho del rubio y se aferraba a él fuertemente.

Draco sonrió embobado y le dio un suave beso en la frente, para después volver a contemplar el fuego en silencio, disfrutando del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la castaña.

Había noches, como aquella, en las que el sexo no era lo más importante.

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

Había pasado una semana más y todo seguía igual que al principio, por no decir que había ido a peor. Ni siquiera recordar todo lo que había hecho Hermione esa semana para intentar excitarlo, cosas tremendamente sensuales y provocativas según su forma de ver, había conseguido el resultado esperado. Y eso que estaba completamente seguro de que, estando él en condiciones normales, ver a su castaña con un ajustado conjunto de encaje, tirada en la cama que compartían, le habría producido una descomunal erección casi en el momento.

Se martirizaba pensado en las noches de pasión que se estaba perdiendo con Hermione. Y a pesar de que ella no aparentaba sentirse molesta con la situación, el sabía que su humor no era mucho mejor que el suyo en ese momento.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentado en su despacho, pasándose por décima vez la mano por el pelo y desatendiendo completamente el informe que llevaba más de una hora abierto sobre su escritorio. Todo aquello terminaría por afectarle psicológicamente si no conseguía resolverlo pronto. Dando un profundo suspiro, decidió que necesitaba salir un rato de esas cuatro paredes y tomar el aire.

Recorrió los pasillos del Ministerio sin llevar un rumbo fijo. Saludaba a magos por aquí y por allá, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus caras. Hasta que llegó inconscientemente a un pasillo del departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Hacía pocos minutos que estaba en ese pasillo pero se había detenido bruscamente ante la imagen que veían sus ojos.

Hermione estaba allí, doblada por la mitad recogiendo unos papeles que al parecer se le habían caído al chocar con otro mago. Y Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero bien marcado gracias al pantalón oscuro ajustado que llevaba la chica. Y a partir de ese momento todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Lentamente la castaña se incorporó con movimientos que a Draco le parecieron tremendamente sensuales. Pasó con lentitud su mano por la frente para retirar algunos rizos que habían caído sobre ella, dejando entrever con ese movimiento una pequeña parte de su abdomen, pues la fina blusa que llevaba se había deslizado levemente hacia arriba. Con movimientos lentos, a los ojos de Draco, se bajó con parsimonia la blusa, pasando después sus manos con lentitud por todo su torso asegurándose de que no quedase ninguna arruga. Después se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de colocar los papeles que había recogido.

Y entonces Draco lo notó. Dirigió una corta y rápida mirada a su entrepierna y después, sin perder más tiempo, se acercó apresuradamente a la castaña.

-Hermione, Hermione…-susurró en su oído para después rodear suavemente la cintura de Hermione con un brazo.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy trabajando.-le dijo ella tratando de deshacer su agarre, pues podría verles alguien.

-Está vivo, vamos.- fue la seca respuesta del rubio mientras tiraba de la castaña para que le acompañase.

-¿Quién está vivo?-preguntó sin comprender Hermione girándose entre sus brazos para mirarle a los ojos.

-Se está despertando.- dijo Draco juntando su cadera a la de la chica para que le entendiera. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Ven conmigo.- añadió empujándola suavemente hacia una puerta cercana.

-Pero Draco… solo tengo diez minutos…- dijo ella sonrojándose violentamente y mirando a todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie les veía.

-Me sobra, tal y como estoy, será suficiente. Vamos.- dijo el rubio cogiéndole de la mano y guiándola hacia la puerta más cercana.

Atravesaron la puerta y Draco la cerró con rapidez, aplicando unos cuando hechizos para evitar interrupciones, para después abalanzarse sobre la castaña, hambriento.

Hermione echó los brazos al cuello de Draco y juntó violentamente sus caderas con las del chico, deseando sentir por fin la excitación del rubio. Draco jadeó y empujó a la castaña hacia una mesa que había en ese pequeño despacho. Cuando Hermione chocó con ella, el rubio llevó sus manos a su trasero y la subió a la mesa, sin dejar de besarla con pasión en ningún momento y encajándose en el hueco entre sus piernas.

-Draco…sí…-jadeó Hermione mientras el chico esparcía besos por su cuello y mordía alguna que otra porción de piel.- Sigue…

Draco por su parte, no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de la castaña en ningún momento, no quería que por nada del mundo su amiguito volviera a estar en huelga.

Hermione seguía besándole el cuello con énfasis mientras le atraía lo más que podía al hueco dejado por sus piernas abiertas. Pasaba sus manos por el pelo platino del chico con desesperación. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos arrebatos de pasión con Draco!

Ahora la castaña atacó sus labios y Draco le correspondió con gusto mientras dirigía sus manos a la camisa de la chica. Desabrochó los primeros botones y acarició su cuello con dulzura. Aquello parecía ir bien. Por fin.

Pero lamentablemente para Draco, cantó victoria demasiado pronto, ya que de repente notó como todo su lívido se esfumaba sin motivo alguno, mientras Hermione no dejaba de besarle con más pasión de la que recordaba jamás. ¡Maldito fuera todo!

-Herms…-susurró el chico tratando de separarla. Pero Hermione estaba concentrada en no separarse ni un ápice de él y ahora en desabrocharle los botones de su camisa.- Hermione… Hey, pequeña…

-¿Qué...?-susurró contra sus labios completamente agitada y dejando temporalmente la tarea de quitarle la camisa al rubio.

-Espera…- intentó de nuevo el rubio.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó desorientada la castaña volviendo a atacar sus labios, pero Draco se apartó un poco de ella.- ¿Qué pasa…?- añadió ella cogiendo por el cuello a Draco y volviendo a acercarlo hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios.

Draco se apartó de nuevo y la miró con pesar.

-Ese es el problema… que no pasa nada…-dijo él entonces.

Hermione soltó un jadeo que no pudo controlar y lo miró intensamente.

-Bueno… pero mira como estoy… así no puedo volver al trabajo…-dijo Hermione atrayendo de nuevo a Draco hacia ella y haciendo que le besara el cuello.

-Hermione…No puedo preciosa…- le susurró en su oído.

-¿Qué…?- dijo ella de nuevo, aún entre jadeos y separándose finalmente un poco de él, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Lo siento…-dijo él sin mirarla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¡Joder!- Lo siento…

Hermione no pudo evitar enternecerse, a pesar del estado de excitación que tenía en ese momento. Draco casi nunca pedía disculpas y en menos de un minuto ya lo había hecho dos veces. Sabía que para él todo esto estaba siendo muy difícil y que no lo estaba pasando nada bien.

Hermione le acercó a ella y le besó con tranquilidad en los labios.

-No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Draco…-dijo ella aún tratando de calmarse. Dio un profundo suspiro buscando serenarse y bajó la cabeza, tratando de controlar su respiración y sus pulsaciones.

Draco llevó sus manos a la camisa de ella y comenzó a abrochar los pocos botones que él se había encargado de quitarle. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba como él cubría de nuevo su pecho. Merlín, la había dejado mucho peor que otras veces.

-Lo lamento, Hermione…- volvió a disculparse él mientras una mirada triste cruzaba por sus ojos grises.

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se colocaba la ropa.- No pasa nada, amor…

Draco le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Era oficial, no se merecía a esa chica. Y lo peor es que sabía que era culpa suya que ella estuviese ahora así. Por qué él le había hecho tan adicta a sus encuentros como él mismo lo era. Y se sentía horriblemente mal por dejarla en ese estado.

Hermione le dirigió una última sonrisa y se encaminó a la puerta, aún con el corazón y la respiración acelerada. Sacó su varita, quitó los hechizos que había en la puerta y salió lo más calmada que pudo.

Draco por su parte, bufó con frustración y siguió los pasos de Hermione.

¡Vaya día de mierda!-pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

Aún seguía preguntándose cómo demonios se había dejado convencer para ir a ver a un medimago. No sabía en qué iba a ayudarle. Él ya había dejado claro que no pensaba tomar ninguna poción, así el deseo le estuviera consumiendo. Quería que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero de forma natural.

Estaba claro que sí estaba allí era por Hermione. Ella misma se lo sugirió después del encuentro frustrado del Ministerio. Y él, que casi nunca podía negarle nada cuando se lo pedía con esa vocecilla suya, había terminado por aceptar. Si ella era feliz, él lo era. Aunque su orgullo masculino no pesara lo mismo. Sólo le faltaba publicar su problema en El Profeta y que toda la comunidad mágica se mofara de él. Qué humillante.

-Draco, cariño, ya hemos probado todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido.- le había dicho Hermione a los pocos días de su encuentro frustrado.- Creo que no perdemos nada por consultar a un medimago.

-¿Esto ha sido idea de la pelirroja y de Pansy, verdad?- le había preguntado él, pues aquella mañana las chicas habían quedado para desayunar. Hermione le miró con extrañeza.- No me mires con esa cara. Sé perfectamente que se lo has contado.

Hermione había mirado al suelo avergonzada y sorprendida de que Draco la conociese tan bien.

-Ellas solo quieren ayudar, Draco…-había dicho en un susurro.

-Lo sé, preciosa. Pero es nuestro problema. Es algo privado y que solo debería concernirnos a nosotros.- le había rebatido él, no muy contento con la idea de que las amigas de Hermione estuvieran al tanto de su problema de impotencia.

-¡Pero tú se lo contaste a Blaise!- le había reclamado ella.

-No es lo mismo. Blaise es un hombre y podía entenderme mejor.- había dicho él, resuelto.

-Por esa regla de tres, Pansy y Ginny son chicas y también podían entender mejor que tú cómo me siento.-le había dicho enfadada.

Draco había suspirado rendido ante aquella afirmación irrefutable y lentamente se había acercado a la chica.

-Está bien, tienes razón. También tienes derecho a desahogarte con tus amigas.-la había abrazado por la espalda y había apoyado su mentón en su hombro derecho.- Y sí de verdad crees que ir al medimago podría esclarecer un poco lo que me pasa, entonces iré.- le había dicho en voz baja y a regañadientes. Había que ver lo blandengue que se había vuelto. Qué lamentable.

Hermione se había girado para encararlo, sorprendida de que él estuviese cediendo.

-¿En serio?- le había preguntado para asegurarse.

Draco había suspirado y después le había dado un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

-Sí, pero sólo sí tú me acompañas.

-En ningún momento he dicho que no fuera a ir contigo.

Después de eso, le había sonreído y le había dado un pasional beso que ella misma paró a los pocos segundos, temiendo llegar a más y acabar como siempre.

Y ahí estaban ahora, en la sala de espera, aguardando su turno para ver al medimago. Hermione agarraba con firmeza su mano izquierda, intentando darle todo su apoyo sin necesidad de expresarlo con palabras. Draco lo agradecía, pues estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse y pirarse de allí en ese mismo momento.

-Señor Malfoy.- se oyó una voz en la sala de espera.- Es su turno, puede pasar.

Demasiado tarde. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Hermione se levantó primero y tiró de él por la mano que aún seguía unida a la suya. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta y pasaron. Dentro había una amplía mesa y detrás, un joven moreno de no más de 25 años con una bata blanca y leyendo unos informes. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó la vista y sonrió a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger, un placer volver a verla.- dijo cortésmente el medimago.

-Lo mismo digo, sanador Taylor. Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí.- Draco frunció el ceño ante la aparente familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban.

-Es cierto, lo cual es bueno y malo a la vez.-Hermione le miró sin comprender. Draco se tensó y centro su atención en el medimago, atento a lo que iba a decir.- Es bueno que no venga porque eso quiere decir que está sana y gozando de buena salud. Y malo porque siempre es una lástima no ver a una mujer hermosa como usted más a menudo por aquí.

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente y notó como Draco apretaba con más fuerza la mano que aún sostenía entre la suya. Ella le dio un apretón tratando que se calmase y le miró con ojos suplicantes para que no la arrastrase fuera de allí en ese mismo momento, pero sobre todo para que no sacase la varita y pulverizase al imprudente medimago.

-Tiene mucha suerte de contar con una mujer así a su lado señor Malfoy.- añadió el joven medimago, al parecer ajeno a la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el rubio.

-Lo sé.- dijo de manera seca y fulminando al joven con la mirada.- Y ahora si no le importa me gustaría que nos centrásemos en el tema que nos compete y por el cual estamos aquí.

-Claro, claro, por supuesto. Tomen asiento, por favor.-dijo el sanador Taylor.

Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas que había justo enfrente de la mesa.

-Pues ustedes dirán, ¿cuál es el problema que les trae aquí hoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa, que a los ojos del rubio, era bastante estúpida.

Draco se tensó. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que contarle a ese estúpido su problema. Pero sabía que Hermione no iba a permitirle irse. ¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que aceptó ir a ver al puto medimago!

-Verá, sanador Taylor… -empezó a hablar Hermione con nerviosismo al ver que Draco no abría la boca.- Lo que pasa es que Draco…-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Es que a Draco no…

-¿Sí?

-Verá, Draco lleva un mes sin conseguir que…- Hermione enrojeció de golpe y miró de reojo a Draco, que la miraba con una pizca de diversión ante lo atorada que se mostraba al tener que hablar de ese tema. Era adorable.

-¿Sin conseguir…?- animó el medimago a seguir.

Draco, compadeciéndose de la castaña, decidió hablar él y acabar cuanto antes con esa humillante situación.

-Lo que pasa es que lleva un mes sin ponérseme dura. Eso es lo que pasa.- soltó de sopetón y sin pensar mucho en cómo lo estaba diciendo.

-¡Draco, por Merlín!- exclamó la castaña mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Podías haberlo dicho de forma más suave!

El joven medimago observaba asombrado al rubio, que le devolvía una mirada dura y segura.

-¿Qué importa? La forma en que lo diga no va a minimizar el problema ni lo humillante que es reconocerlo.- dijo ofuscado Draco.

-Perdónele, sanador Taylor.- se disculpó una acalorada Hermione.

-No, está bien, no importa.-consiguió decir el doctor cuando salió del estupor inicial.- Entonces el problema es que lleva un mes sufriendo de impotencia, ¿no es así?

-Eso he dicho, sí.-respondió seco Draco.

-Entiendo, ¿Y ha probado a tomar algún tipo de poción…?

Draco bufó. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba con eso? Era antinatural y él no las necesitaba.

-Draco no quiere beber ninguna poción de ese tipo, sanador Taylor.- aclaró la castaña.

-De acuerdo. Entonces procederé a hacerle un examen para averiguar si el problema es algo físico o sí hay algún hechizo o encantamiento de por medio.-Draco le miró con desconfianza. ¿No tendría que quitarse los pantalones, verdad?

-Por favor, póngase de pie, señor Malfoy.- pidió el medimago, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al rubio.

Draco se levantó lentamente y sin perder detalle de ninguno de los movimientos del tal Taylor ese.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que quitarse los pantalones. El sanador Taylor realizó una serie de hechizos con la varita. Estuvo como cinco minutos lanzándole hechizos que al impactar en él cambiaban de color. Draco supuso que con eso el medimago descartaba o confirmaba la presencia de algún hechizo.

-Lo que me temía.- susurró el sanador Taylor cuando el último hechizo que le había aplicado había cambiado de un color verde a uno violeta, en apenas unos segundos.- Ya puede sentarse, señor Malfoy.

Draco así lo hizo y Hermione estiró la mano para volver a enlazarla con la suya. Al parecer estaba casi tan nerviosa como él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ha descubierto algo?- preguntó impaciente la castaña ante el silencio del medimago.

-Así es.- afirmó.- Alguien ha aplicado sobre usted el hechizo _impotens permaten._- dijo finalmente el sanador Taylor.- O más conocido comúnmente como…

-Hechizo de impotencia permanente.-susurró la castaña mientras miraba compungida al rubio, que no había variado ni un ápice la expresión de su cara.- Pensé que ese hechizo ya no lo usaba nadie porque es muy antiguo… por eso lo había descartado.- añadió Hermione molesta consigo misma por no haberlo comprobado de todas formas.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante el cual, Hermione trataba de recordar lo que había leído sobre ese hechizo; Draco trataba de pensar en la persona que se habría atrevido a hacerle algo así, y el medimago los miraba a ambos, esperando que preguntasen lo que él tanto temía responder.

-¿Y bien?- habló el rubio.- ¿A que espera para lanzarme el contra hechizo? La verdad, quiero volver a tener la vida sexual que tenía hace un mes.- dijo despreocupado.

-¡Draco!- volvió a censurarle Hermione, roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento, señor Malfoy.- habló lentamente el sanador Taylor.- El contra hechizo solo puede realizarlo la persona que le lanzó el hechizo.

-¡¿CÓMO DICE?- exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie. El medimago dio un saltito en su asiento y Hermione miró a Draco, preocupada.- ¡¿Me está diciendo que voy a seguir sin poder practicar sexo con mi novia hasta que no encuentre al malnacido que se atrevió a lanzarme este puto hechizo?

-Draco, cálmate por favor…- le suplicó una muy colorada Hermione, agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él, para que volviese a sentarse.

-Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero así es.- habló temeroso el medimago.- El hechizo tiene una…parte personal, es decir, la persona que realiza el hechizo da su toque personal en la última parte del hechizo, lo que hace imposible lanzar el contra hechizo sin saber cuál ha sido la parte añadida por el ejecutor.

-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!- dijo con ironía Draco mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

-Entonces… ¿no hay nada que usted pueda hacer?- preguntó la castaña, solo para asegurarse.

-Lo siento, pero no.- dijo el joven medimago.- Me temo que tendrán que buscar al responsable de que el señor Malfoy esté así y pedirle que retire el hechizo.

-De acuerdo… muchas gracias por su ayuda, sanador Taylor.- dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, seguida de un enfurecido Draco.

-No hay de qué, señorita Granger. Es mi trabajo.- dijo sonriente.

-Sí, gracias por nada…- masculló el rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin mirar al medimago si quiera.

-Discúlpelo, esto no está siendo fácil para él.- susurró Hermione mientras se disponía a seguir a Draco. El medimago restó importancia al asunto moviendo una mano.

-¡Ah, sanador Taylor!- dijo Hermione mientras se giraba para poder verlo.- Le agradeceríamos que esto no saliese de aquí. Draco es una persona pública y no queremos tener a la prensa constantemente pegados a la espalda. Eso sólo conseguiría poner a Draco más nervioso.

-No se preocupe. No diré una palabra. Además, no me está permitido revelar lo que les pasa a mis pacientes.- dijo el medimago.

Hermione asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El medimago vio como la chica desaparecía tras la puerta y lanzó un suspiro.

Estaba claro, no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de aquel que había hechizado a ese temperamental rubio.

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

·

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el primero de los dos capítulos. Espero que me escribais un review para decirme que os parece y para saber si os apetece saber como termina. Apuesto a que no os imaginais quien es el responsable de que el pobre Draco esté así! jajaja  
**

**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto!  
**

**.·.AllegraPM.·.**


	2. El Culpable

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Informaros de que finalmente creo que serán 3 capítulos en vez de dos... La verdad es que me puse a escribir y este me quedo muy largo y aún me falta por contar algo de la historia, así que haré un capítulo más y es posible que un epílogo.. aún no lo tengo decidido!**

**En fin, nada más que decir salvo que gracias por vuestros reviews a: eliz, DarkAngel008, silviota, sailor mercuri o neptune, , dashamalfoy, malfoy19dani, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen, warelestrange y barbiiie. Espero tener noticias vuestras pronto y tambien espero que os guste el nuevo capi.**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O  
**

**Capítulo 2. El Culpable**

Caminaba de un lado a otro de su amplio salón, pasándose cada poco la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y maldiciendo entre dientes cada pocos segundos. Hermione lo observaba sentada en el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones, preocupada y a la vez molesta consigo misma. No debería haber descartado el hechizo impotens permaten tan a la ligera. Si lo hubiera tenido en cuenta, quizás a esas alturas ya habrían descubierto quién era el causante y estaba convencida de que Draco le habría obligado, por la fuerza si se hubiera negado por las buenas, a revertir el conjuro. Pero no, le había parecido demasiado anticuado y fuera de uso como para si quiera considerarlo y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo calmar a Draco.

-Draco.- llamó con voz firme y molesta, ya un poco irritada con los paseos del chico.- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Maldecir y hacer un surco en medio del salón no va a hacer que el culpable de esto aparezca por la puerta.

Draco bufó y la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-exclamó él con rabia y sin cesar su paseo.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo cojones quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Me han hechizado! ¡A mí! ¡A Draco Malfoy! ¡Se han atrevido a dejarme impotente de forma permanente y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién ha podido ser!-dijo de carrerilla y pasándose por enésima vez la mano por el pelo- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme!

-¡Entiendo que estés enfadado y furioso! ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y elevando también el tono de voz, dolida porque él estaba pagando su enfado con ella.- ¡Por si no lo has notado, esto también me está afectando a mí! ¡Así que por una vez en tu vida no pienses solo en ti mismo y piensa también un poquito en mí! ¡No es justo que pagues tu enfado conmigo! ¡Yo también lo estoy pasando mal, maldito hurón egocéntrico!- concluyó ella colorada por la rabia, para después cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda.

Draco apretó los puños, más para evitar darse un guantazo que por otra cosa. Era un idiota. Ella se había esforzado muchísimo las últimas semanas para intentar ayudarlo y ahora él se lo agradecía gritándole y comportándose como un troglodita. Premio al Slytherin más imbécil de su generación.

Paró su interminable caminata y se acercó a ella que aún le daba la espalda. Se notaba a leguas que estaba tensa y Draco podría jurar que le faltaba muy poco para coger la varita y hechizarle para que tuviera una verdadera razón para gritarle.

Acortó la distancia que le separaba de ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Hermione…-susurró Draco, tanteando el terreno.

Ella se tensó más, pero no evitó el abrazo, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Draco. Sin embargo, que no le rodease las manos que ahora reposaban en su estomago, como siempre hacía cuando él la abrazaba así, confirmó a Draco que estaba vez la había cagado pero bien. Besó su hombro con dulzura, tratando relajarla, pero ella seguía con los brazos cruzados, la mirada al frente y haciendo como que él no estaba.

Draco suspiró en su oído rendido. Otra vez tendría que disculparse. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que hacerlo. Siempre con ella. Era la única que podía jactarse de haber escuchado más de un "lo siento" salido de sus labios.

-Perdóname, he perdido un poco los nervios. -dijo en un susurro mientras con su mano apartaba la melena de la chica, dejando libre su cuello, dónde depositó un beso que la hizo estremecer.- No quería gritarte. Lo siento.

-Te has comportado como un imbécil.- dijo ella aún molesta, pero, como Draco pudo notar, bastante menos tensa.- Y yo tampoco quería gritarte, ni llamarte hurón egocéntrico.- añadió en un susurro, pero suficientemente alto para que Draco la escuchase.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo arrogante sonriendo de lado y besando su cabellera, aún sabiendo que se había merecido sus gritos y sus insultos.

Hermione rodó los ojos, irritada. Maldito rubio chulo y narcisista.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un prepotente insoportable al menos por un rato?- dijo ella soltando un bufido.

-Puedo intentarlo. Pero no prometo nada. -aseguró él mientras la hacía girar entre sus brazos, para poder mirarla. Ella le dirigió una mirada de molestia.- Lo siento, preciosa. En serio. Pero es que no entiendo quién cojones se ha atrevido a hacerme esto. Y sobre todo, no sé que gana con ello.

Hermione suspiró rendida ante aquella mirada grisácea cargada de arrepentimiento. Los dos se habían gritado y habían perdido los nervios. Era normal y comprensible. Llevaban semanas con mucha tensión. Tensión que dicho sea de paso, no podían liberar de la forma que a ellos les gustaba hacerlo. Y la noticia que acababan de recibir, no había ayudado demasiado, más bien, había hecho que esa tensión explotase.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero desesperarnos y perder los nervios no va a ayudarnos a averiguarlo. Así que será mejor que nos calmemos un poco.- sugirió ella mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

Draco suspiró hondo y la miró profundamente. Tenía razón. Como casi siempre.

-Sí será lo mejor.-dijo él besando su frente.- Además, no me gusta discutir contigo.

Hermione sonrió.

-A mí tampoco.

-La verdad es que prefiero hacer actividades mucho más… sexuales y eróticas contigo que discutir. Es mucho más entretenido y sobre todo mucho más placentero. – dijo él con una mirada sugerente.

-¡Draco!- exclamó ella poniéndose roja al instante, para regocijo del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?- preguntó él despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione rió avergonzada pero asintió levemente.- Lo ves…- sonrió de lado, burlón.- Bueno entonces qué… ¿nos ponemos a ello?- Hermione le miró divertida y enarcó un ceja como él solía hacerlo.- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Soy impotente! ¡Vaya chasco!

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de Draco. El enfado ya había quedado olvidado. Para alivio de Draco.

-Daremos con el responsable.- aseguró ella mirándole con ternura.

-Oh, de eso puedes estar segura.- dijo él estrechando el abrazo y sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos grises.- Puedo asegurarte que cuando demos con el culpable, va a desear no haberme hechizado. Nadie me priva de pasar noches increíbles con mi chica y consigue salir impune. Y ese malnacido ya me ha arrebatado demasiadas. Así que prepárate nena, porque cuando haya terminado con él y vuelva a convertirme en el semental que soy, no vas a salir de la cama en varios días. - dijo divertido haciendo enrojecer a la castaña.

Hermione soltó una risita tímida y negó con la cabeza, mientas abrazaba con fuerza a Draco, haciendo que sus rizos acariciasen la barbilla del chico.

-Eres un tonto.- le dijo ella risueña, apretando un poco más el abrazo, si es que eso era posible.

-Yo siempre se lo digo, pero se empeña en ignorarme.

Hermione dio un saltito ante la inesperada interrupción y se separó de Draco al instante. Sin embargo Draco, rodó los ojos al escuchar aquella conocida voz y cuando la chica se alejó, se apresuró a rodearle la cadera con un brazo y atraerla hacia él. Hermione solo atinó a rodearle la espalda con un brazo y a pegarse lo más posible a él, mientras observaba la chimenea, donde, entre llamas verdes, se intuía el rostro de Blaise Zabini.

-¿Se puede saber por qué apareces en nuestra chimenea sin avisar, Blaise?-preguntó molesto el rubio.

-Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, no necesito anunciarme.- dijo él con prepotencia.- Además, agradece que no he ido directamente. Lo he descartado en el último momento.

-¿Ahora tendríamos estar agradecidos porque no te hayas aparecido directamente?- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio. Blaise asintió divertido.- ¿Es que a tu solitaria neurona no se le ha ocurrido pensar que podrías molestar o peor, interrumpir algo importante?

-Lo único importante que se me ocurre que podría interrumpir es una sesión de sexo salvaje sobre el sofá y creo que esa opción está descartada.- rió burlón, haciendo que Draco le mirase con odio y que Hermione bajase la mirada avergonzada.

-Lárgate, Blaise.- ordenó el rubio.

-¿No me digas que el medimago ha dado con el problema y te ha curado y en realidad sí he interrumpido el sexo salvaje sobre el sofá?-preguntó el moreno.

Draco evitó mostrar sorpresa ante el hecho de que Blaise se hubiese enterado de que ese día iba a ir a San Mungo y rodó los ojos con exasperación. Había que ver que imbécil podía llegar a ser Zabini. Por Merlín.

-Hermione y yo estamos hablando, Zabini, y queremos privacidad. Así que si no te importa… preferiríamos que…- pero Blaise no le dejó terminar y le interrumpió.

-¿Y de qué habláis?- preguntó curioso el moreno.

-¿No conoces el significado de la palabra privacidad, verdad Blaise?- dijo irritado el rubio.

-Sí, pero si habláis de lo que te ha dicho el medimago, quiero enterarme.- dijo resuelto.- ¿Puedo pasar? Me estoy dejando las rodillas en el maldito suelo de mi salón.

Y sin esperar respuesta, su cabeza desapareció de pronto de las llamas, para a los segundos aparecer de cuerpo entero justo al lado de la pareja.

-Recuérdame que ponga hechizos antiaparición.- le susurró Draco a Hermione que rió divertida.- Nadie te ha dicho que podías venir, Blaise.

-Vamos, Draco, no seas aguafiestas.- comentó Blaise mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.- Además fuiste tú el que viniste a contarme tu problema. Ahora no puedes dejarme con la intriga. Tengo que estar informado por si, Merlín no lo quiera, me ocurre algo similar alguna vez.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Blaise?- preguntó Hermione soltándose del brazo de Draco, asumiendo que Blaise no iba a irse de ahí hasta no saber lo que les había dicho el medimago.

-Siempre tan atenta, castaña.- dijo divertido.- Una cerveza de mantequilla estará bien.

-Es Hermione, Blaise. No castaña. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- preguntó Draco irritado mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

-Que sean dos, Hermione, nuestro rubito está un poco tenso, ¿no crees?- Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Eres insoportable, Zabini. Todavía no entiendo porque somos amigos.-masculló el rubio.

-Pues porque en el fondo me adoras, Draco.- le dijo burlón. Draco rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

-¿Bueno qué?- dijo al cabo Blaise, cuando Hermione entraba de nuevo al salón y les ofrecía a cada uno una cerveza de mantequilla.- Gracias, preciosidad.- le dijo a la castaña con voz seductora y guiñándole un ojo, ante lo que Hermione rió divertida.

-Blaise…- le advirtió Draco con voz amenazante.

-¿Vais a contarme que te ha dicho el medimago o no?- dijo el moreno ignorando la advertencia del rubio y dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Draco está hechizado, Blaise.- habló Hermione sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de donde estaba Draco.

-¿Hechizado?- preguntó Blaise sin comprender.

Pero no pudieron responderle porque de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia. Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a abrir. A los pocos segundos, una chica morena y otra pelirroja entraban en el salón, seguidas de Hermione que lanzó una mirada de "yo no sé nada" a Draco.

-¿Es que acaso había reunión hoy en mi casa y no me he enterado?- preguntó ofuscado el rubio, mirando a las recién llegadas.

-Vamos, Draqui, no seas gruñón. Sabes que sólo nos preocupamos por ti y por Hermione.- dijo Pansy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-¡Oh, vaya! Muchas gracias, es todo un detalle por vuestra parte.- dijo con ironía.- De verdad, me encanta tener en mi casa a amigos entrometidos preocupados porque no se me pone dura. En serio, gracias. No podría pedir unos amigos más atentos.

-¡Draco!- le regañó la castaña, mirándole severa, mientras que Blaise reía con diversión.

-Es un placer, Malfoy. Seguro que tú harías lo mismo por nosotras.- añadió Ginny divertida por la actitud del rubio.

-Segurísimo.- gruñó el rubio frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Las chicas rieron y se acomodaron en los asientos libres mientras Hermione volvía a ir a la cocina a por más cervezas de mantequilla. Draco decidió seguirla para tener unas palabras con ella, pero sobretodo por no aguantar las preguntas de sus amigos sobre porque no se le levantaba.

-No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado con ellos, Draco. Solo intentan ayudar.-le reprochó la castaña sin mirarlo mientras se acercaba al frigorífico.

-Yo en cambio creo que disfrutan con esto. Les encanta tener algo con lo que poder burlarse del gran Draco Malfoy. Llevan años buscando algún motivo suficientemente humillante para devolverme todas las veces que yo me he burlado de ellos.- dijo con furia.- Parece que por fin lo han conseguido.- añadió con hastío.

-Eso no es así, Draco, y lo sabes.-le dijo Hermione girándose para mirarlo, aún sin coger las cervezas. Por su parte, Draco alzó las cejas y la miró escéptico. Sabía de sobra que lo que acababa de decir era cierto, por mucho que ella se molestase en negarlo, pero prefirió no insistir en el tema.

-Lo único que sé, es que nuestra vida sexual nunca ha sido algo de ámbito público. No entiendo porque tiene que ser distinto ahora.- dijo molesto apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y mirando como la castaña sacaba finalmente las cervezas del frigorífico.

-Draco… te prometo que yo no tengo nada que ver con esta improvisada reunión.- le dijo Hermione acercándose a él y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé.- le dijo él devolviéndole la mirada.

-Es que ni siquiera les dije el día que íbamos al medimago porque sabía que se presentarían aquí para saber que nos había dicho. Y también sabía que dijera lo que dijera el medimago, ese día tú no querrías ver a nadie. Y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Sobre todo si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.- suspiró no sin sonrojarse ligeramente por lo que acababa de decir. Draco le sonrió con cierta dulzura, muy inusual en él.- Pero ya sabes cómo son. Seguramente Ginny movió sus contactos en San Mungo y no le costó demasiado esfuerzo enterarse. Y supongo que Pansy se lo diría a Blaise. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, preciosa. Tú no tienes la culpa.- le dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Hermione le sonrió complacida.- Anda, volvamos ahí dentro y acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Sólo quiero irme a dormir para mañana dedicarme a buscar al culpable de toda esta broma de mal gusto.

Hermione asintió y después de darse un tierno beso con el rubio, ambos volvieron al salón. Allí, Blaise saludaba a Pansy y a Ginny cogiendo sus manos y dando un sonoro beso en sus dorsos, produciendo una risilla estúpida en las chicas. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba hacia el variopinto grupo que había invadido su salón. Repartió las cervezas, quedándose ella con una y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que se acababa de sentar Draco, ya que no quedaba ningún sitio libre más.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual los invitados no dejaban de mirar a Draco con curiosidad. Incluso el rubio se dio cuenta de que su morena amiga dirigía alguna que otra mirada disimulada a su entrepierna y luego cruzaba una mirada cómplice con la pelirroja. ¡Era el colmo! Se sentía como un mono de feria.

Como era de esperar, fue Blaise quien se encargó de romper aquel incómodo silencio.

-¿Vais a explicarnos de una vez que es eso de que estás hechizado?-dijo el moreno, impaciente por saber lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Hechizado? ¿Cómo que hechizado?- exclamó Pansy sorprendida.

-¿En serio existen hechizos para eso?- preguntó Ginny captando en seguida lo que ocurría.

Draco rodó los ojos molesto ante la idea de tener que contar lo que le ocurría a sus entrometidos amigos. Hermione, que notó como el rubio bullía por dentro, acarició su nuca para tranquilizarlo y decidió ser ella la que contase lo que le ocurría a Draco.

-Alguien lanzó a Draco el hechizo Impotens Permaten. También conocido como hechizo de impotencia permanente.- explicó la castaña con esa voz de sabelotodo que tanto había llegado a amar Draco.

Ginny y Pansy ahogaron un grito tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿Quién ha tenido los cojones de lanzarte un hechizo así y lo que es mejor, hacerlo sin que tú te dieses cuenta?-preguntó Blaise sorprendido ante el descubrimiento.

-Si lo supiera, Blaise, vosotros no estaríais aquí, porque os habría echado en cuanto hubieseis aparecido. Y Hermione y yo estaríamos haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes que estar aquí contándoos algo que no debería importaros lo más mínimo.- masculló Draco, que cada vez que recordaba que estaba hechizado, enfurecía considerablemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco?- preguntó enseguida Pansy, acostumbrada a las respuestas enrevesadas de su rubio amigo.

-Lo que Draco quiere decir, es que no estará bien de nuevo hasta que la persona que le lanzó el hechizo no se lo retire.- explicó Hermione, aún con la mano en la nuca del rubio, repartiendo suaves caricias.

-¿El medimago no sabía el contrahechizo?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Sí, sabía la parte que está en los libros, pero no la parte añadida por el que ejecutó el hechizo. -dijo ahora Draco.

-¿Quieres decir que el hechizo que te han echado, es de esos en los que tú añades la última parte, dando así tu toque personal?-quiso saber el moreno.

-Así es, Blaise. Es justamente ese tipo de hechizo.- afirmó Hermione.- Y por eso, la única persona que puede retirarlo, es la que hechizó a Draco.

Hubo un ligero silencio en el que todos parecían meditar sobre lo recién dicho. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue Pansy la que volvió a hablar.

-¿No tenéis ni si quiera una ligera idea de quién ha podido ser?- preguntó pensativa.

-No. No sé quién demonios querría estar interesado en dejarme así.-dijo Draco hastiado echando una ligera mirada a su entrepierna.

-Si no fuera porque tu padre está en Azkaban, tendría todas las papeletas.- comentó Blaise con diversión.

-Fue el primero en el que pensé.-dijo el rubio.- Pero como bien has dicho es imposible.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó ahora Ginny.

Draco negó con seguridad.

-No creo, mi madre jamás haría algo así.-afirmó con rotundidad.- Además, mi madre acepta mi relación con Hermione. Le costó hacerlo, pero ahora ya lo tiene asumido. Desde hace bastante tiempo las dos os lleváis bastante bien, ¿verdad, preciosa? No tendría sentido que hiciese algo así.

-Lo cierto es que nos llevamos bastante mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado siendo yo la hija de muggles que le ha robado el único hijo a Narcissa Malfoy. - dijo la castaña con un deje de diversión.

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada menos Draco, que la miró con cierto reproche.

-Vamos, Draco, no me mires así.- le dijo Hermione.- A todas las madres, sobre todo a las que solo tienen un hijo, les da miedo que la mujer a la que su hijo ama termine por separarle de ella. Y en mi caso, está el hándicap de que soy una hija de muggles. Jamás nadie hubiera dicho que la mujer que atraparía a Draco Malfoy, el mago con el linaje más puro de todas las familias sangre pura, fuera alguien como yo. Y reconoce que a tu madre no le hizo demasiada gracia al principio.- se explicó Hermione.

-Tú lo has dicho, eso fue al principio, ahora es distinto. Además, mi madre nunca ha pensado que tú fueras a alejarme de ella. Y aunque así fuera, te habría hecho algo a ti para alejarte y no a mí. ¡Soy su hijo y me adora! Ella está descartada. –zanjó Draco el tema, no queriendo enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no objetó nada más, pues ella también estaba convencida de que aquella vez, por raro que pareciese, Narcissa no tenía nada que ver con lo que le estaba pasando a Draco. Si bien al principio su suegra se había resistido a aceptar su relación, tras una larga charla con Draco en la que ella no había estado presente y por tanto no sabía exactamente qué era lo que el rubio le había dicho a su madre, Narcissa parecía haberse resignado y haber aceptado finalmente la relación. Y así seguía desde entonces.

-Lo que está claro es que quién te lanzó el hechizo no es una persona precisamente joven.- habló Hermione tras unos segundos de silencio.- Cómo ya dije en la consulta del medimago, el hechizo es muy antiguo y casi está en desuso, además es muy complicado de realizar. Solo alguien adulto y con mucha tradición mágica en su familia podría haber heredado los conocimientos necesarios para realizar ese hechizo, ya que apenas aparece en un par de libros.

-¿Alguien con esas características?- preguntó Pansy.

-Muchos, pero ninguno con algún motivo para hacerme esto.- bufó Draco.

-Pues yo creo que Astoria tiene bastantes motivos, Draco.-comentó de pronto Blaise.- Además, no sería la primera vez que intenta…- calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de su rubio amigo.

Hermione se tensó de forma inmediata y cesó de acariciar la nuca del chico. Pansy lanzó una mirada de furia a Blaise y Ginny alargó uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mano de la castaña que se había quedado pálida. Por su parte Draco, después de asesinar a Blaise con la mirada, cogió la mano de Hermione que no agarraba la pelirroja y la apretó con decisión.

-Hace meses que no veo a Astoria.- dijo Draco dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Hermione para que ella le mirase.- Es imposible que ella tenga algo que ver.

-Imposible no es, Draco.- habló ahora Pansy escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.- Greengrass no deja de ser una serpiente y no puedes olvidar todo lo que hizo para intentar separarte de Hermione.

Draco endureció la mirada y giró la cabeza para observar a la castaña. Se había soltado de su agarre y del de Ginny y ahora tenía sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras las observaba cabizbaja. Draco sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Por culpa de Astoria, su relación casi se fue al traste y ella lo pasó realmente mal. Por eso, cada vez que el nombre de Astoria salía a coalición ella se entristecía y recordaba lo poco que le había faltado para perder a Draco. Y el solo hecho de pensar que Astoria había vuelto a las andadas, no hacia si no poner en completa alerta a Hermione.

-Hermione.- llamó Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada triste.- Nadie va a separarme de ti nunca más. Me da igual lo que me hagan o lo que me digan, ¿entiendes? Y si ha sido Astoria la culpable de esto, volveré a dejarle las cosas claras, como lo hice aquella vez. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a pensar ni siquiera un poco en la posibilidad de que vaya a alejarme de ti ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo con convicción.

Hermione asintió levemente, pero no fue suficiente para Draco. Así que olvidando que sus tres amigos estaban allí, agarró de la nuca a la chica y elevando su cabeza, juntó sus labios con los de la castaña y la besó con fuerza, queriendo dejarle claro que para él, ella era la única mujer que le importaba y que quería a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Blaise, Pansy y Ginny, les observaron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero a la vez sorprendidos de que el frio y distante Draco Malfoy mostrase tan abiertamente sus sentimientos delante de ellos.

Cuando los jóvenes se separaron, Draco la miró fijamente y le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

-¿De acuerdo?- repitió el rubio.

Hermione sonrió y asintió de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más decisión. Draco asintió también y después giraron lentamente la cabeza al sentir tres pares de ojos fijos en ellos. Hermione se sonrojó y Draco bufó molesto mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sillón.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra.- advirtió el rubio al ver que Blaise abría la boca dispuesto a burlarse de aquel pequeño momento de debilidad.

Ante esa advertencia, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, incapaces de hacer ningún comentario al respecto o más bien, con miedo a las represalias que tendrían si se les ocurría abrir la boca.

Después de varios minutos, Draco, cansado de aquella situación, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estáis informados, podéis iros.- dijo Draco sin tacto ninguno.- Hermione y yo estamos cansados y queremos irnos a dormir. Así que ya sabéis donde está la puerta.

Hermione no dijo ni objetó nada, para sorpresa de Draco. Pero lo agradeció porque lo único que quería era quedarse con su castaña y dormir, para olvidarse al menos un rato de todo aquello.

Los tres amigos no le contradijeron y poniéndose de pie salieron de la casa, dejando ésta sumida en un completo y placentero silencio.

-Por fin.- dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por detrás.- Son unos malditos entrometidos.

-Solo están preocupados por ti, Draco. Son tus amigos.-le dijo ella con voz suave mientras caminaba, aún con Draco a su espalda, hacia su habitación.

-No me interesa su preocupación.- dijo con voz grave.- Lo único que me importa es que me dejen tranquilo hasta que solucionemos esto. Tenerlos a todas horas recordándome lo que me pasa me pone de muy mal humor.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo Hermione girándose para mirarlo, ambos ya en su habitación.- Encontraremos a la persona que te hizo esto y todo volverá a ser como antes. Ten paciencia.

-¿Más?-dijo enarcando una ceja.- De por sí no tengo demasiada, preciosa. Y creo que con este tema está dando demasiado de sí. No sé si aguantaré mucho más.

Hermione sonrió. Eso era cierto. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, que se alargó durante unos minutos. Después Draco le dio un beso en la frente.

-Anda, vamos a dormir. Hoy no ha sido un día fácil.- le dijo él mientras que con un toque de varita colocó el pijama a Hermione y después se puso el suyo propio.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y Draco abrazó a Hermione como siempre hacía cuando iban a dormirse. Se dieron un último beso y luego se acomodaron en la cama. Draco respiró el aroma de Hermione y casi al instante calló rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes susurrarle al oído un suave "te quiero" a la castaña, que sonrió complacida después de contestarle con un "yo también".

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O**

·

Draco esperaba a Hermione sentado en el sillón del salón. Había cambiado su turno en el Ministerio para poder investigar esa mañana a posibles sospechosos. Había pasado toda la mañana recorriendo las mansiones de antiguos amigos y aliados de su padre con la suficiente tradición mágica como para conocer el impotens permaten. Pero no había conseguido nada, salvo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

La mitad de ellos, ni siquiera le dejaron pasar del umbral de la puerta, y le despacharon de allí en cuanto pudieron. Y los demás, se habían sorprendido de verlo en sus casas y le habían invitado a tomar un café. Y tanto en unos casos como en otros, a Draco le había dado tiempo suficiente para usar Legeremancia y comprobar, muy a su pesar, que no tenían nada que ver. Conclusión: seguía igual que al principio de la mañana, igual de impotente y sin ningún responsable con el que pagar su cabreo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió finalmente, dejando entrar a una despeinada y con gesto cansado, castaña. Draco, al oír el ruido de la puerta, se levantó del sillón y se acercó al vestíbulo para recibir a la chica.

En cuanto apareció en el campo visual de la castaña, ésta sonrió alegre, olvidando todo su cansancio y su agotadora mañana.

-Hola, guapo.- dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero. La verdad es que Draco estaba muy guapo con esa camisa negra y los pantalones grises que ella le había regalo su pasado cumpleaños.

-Hola, bombón.-le contestó Draco con diversión mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso.- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Spencer me entregó un informe importante a última hora y tuve que quedarme para completarlo. Sabes que no me gusta dejar nada a medias.- le explicó Hermione mientras ambos se encaminaban al salón. Draco se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a eso último con un comentario mordaz. No era lo más apropiado dada la situación.

-Pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti con los amigos de tu padre? ¿Has encontrado ya al posible culpable?-preguntó ella sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el fuego con su varita.

-No. Ninguno tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa.- Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo es que estaba tan seguro pero él se le adelantó.- Usé legeremancia. Pero tranquila, ni si quiera lo notaron.- añadió al ver que ella iba a regañarle.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le dijo ella desconfiada.

-Por favor, Hermione, ¿te olvidas de con quién estás hablando?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.- Tuve como maestra a una de las mejores mortífagas de todos los tiempos. Sólo Voldemort en su época de mayor esplendor podría haber notado mi intrusión. Quédate tranquila.

-De acuerdo…- cedió ella a regañadientes.- ¿Y qué me dices de los Greengrass? El padre de Astoria no es que saltase de alegría cuando se enteró de que rompías el compromiso con su hija para venirte con una sangre sucia.- añadió ella tensándose al mencionar a aquella mujer de nuevo.

Draco contuvo la respiración unos segundos y endureció su mirada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no uses ese término?- le dijo molesto.- Tú no eres nada de eso, joder. Por tu sangre corre más magia que por la de muchos magos sangre limpia y nadie se atreverá a negar que eres una excelente bruja. Así que no vuelvas a repetirlo. Nunca.- añadió Draco mirándola con severidad y muy tenso.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente.

Lo cierto es que siempre que ella empleaba ese término él se ponía tenso. Principalmente por los recuerdos que esas dos palabras traían a la mente del rubio. De ellos, sabía que los que más le atormentaban eran aquellos en los que empleaba esas palabras para dirigirse a ella y lastimarla. Y aunque Hermione le hubiese dicho miles de veces que eso estaba olvidado y perdonado, Draco no dejaba de sentirse culpable por ello.

-Bien, procura no olvidarlo.- dijo serio. Hermione se limitó a asentir.

-No me has contestado.- dijo ella al cado de unos segundos, para romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado.- ¿Qué te han dicho los Greengrass?

Draco bufó y rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-El señor Greengrass ha sido uno de los muchos que casi me lanzan una maldición al verme en la puerta de su casa.-dijo Draco riendo con sarcasmo.- Pero muy a su pesar, aún sigo siendo alguien a quién sus hijas adoran, a pesar de lo que las he humillado en los últimos años.

-¿Has hablado con Daphne y Astoria, también?- preguntó Hermione, claramente celosa, cosa que Draco pudo notar a la perfección.

-Eran las principales sospechosas, Hermione. Tenía que hablar con ellas.- le explicó él tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Claro…-dijo ella en un susurro, claramente molesta.- Y por supuesto ellas han estado encantadas de pasar un rato contigo charlando sobre los viejos tiempos…- añadió con crudeza.

-A pesar de lo que pasó, a Daphne siempre le he caído bien y sé que en el fondo se alegró de que rompiese el compromiso con su hermana.- dijo Draco, dando a entender perfectamente que Daphne también había estado enamorada de él.- Y parece que Astoria nunca se cansará de arrastrarse. Es lamentable ver como no pierde oportunidad para intentar convencerme de que vuelva con ella.- añadió el rubio notando con diversión lo tensa que Hermione se ponía.

-Menudas arpías.- susurró la castaña, más para sí misma que para que Draco la escuchase, mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me resultas increíblemente irresistible y tentadora cuando estás celosa, ¿no te lo había dicho nunca?-comentó divertido el rubio.

-No estoy celosa.-aseguró la castaña, poniéndose roja al verse descubierta.

-Sí lo estás… y eso me encanta.- dijo Draco con arrogancia mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.- Pero no tienes motivos para estarlo. Sabes de sobra que eres mejor bruja, mucho más guapa y sobretodo mucho más mujer que ellas. Y creo que es evidente que esas… ¿cómo las has llamado? ¡Ah sí, arpías! Es evidente que esas arpías son historia para mí desde que tú entraste en mi vida, preciosa.- le dijo seductor en su oído.

-¿Desde cuándo es usted tan romántico, señor Malfoy?- preguntó ella risueña, y mucho más relajada tras lo que acaba de escuchar.- No es típico de usted decir esas cursilerías.

-¿Te encanta recordarme lo cursi que me he vuelto desde que estoy contigo, verdad?- dijo él mientras la separaba un poco para poder mirarla con cierto reproche.

-Me encanta que seas tan cursi. Siempre y cuando sólo lo seas conmigo, claro.-dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada, aún pensando en las hermanas Greengass.

-Cariño, puedo asegurarte que sólo tú consigues que diga esa sarta de cursilerías más propias de un Weasley que de un Malfoy, con tanta frecuencia.-contestó él en su peculiar forma de decirle que la quería.

-Me alegro de que sea así.- dijo ella con chulería.

Draco sonrió burlón y volvió a acercarse al oído de Hermione.

-Si no fuera por mi problemita… te haría el amor ahora mismo, encima de esa mesa. Para que no te quedase ninguna duda de que soy todo tuyo, Granger.- le susurró arrastrando las palabras y con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras señalaba la larga mesa que estaba en un rincón del salón con sus ojos grises.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Maldito hurón provocador.

-Draco…-susurró ella con pesar, pues le apetecía enormemente que aquello pasase. –No necesito que me demuestres nada. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mi.- añadió tratando de sobreponerse a las palabras del rubio.

-Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta que quede claro.- añadió el acariciando su mejilla. Hermione sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

Draco, llevó una mano a su cintura para acercarla más a él y la otra a su nuca, para profundizar el beso. Hermione no tardó en dejar paso a la demandante lengua del rubio, que en cuanto entró en contacto con la suya, produjo una sensación inexplicable en ambos, haciendo que estrechasen el abrazo y que Hermione llevase sus manos a la nuca del rubio, para acariciarla.

Después de varios minutos, ambos se separaron con una sonrisa boba en los labios y con la respiración un poco acelerada por el fogoso beso. Hermione agarró la mano de Draco y tirando de él, se dirigió al sofá, donde le hizo sentarse para después sentarse ella a su lado, abrazándole.

-¿Entonces los Greengrass también están descartados?- habló Hermione al cabo de unos segundos.

Draco suspiró profundamente.

-Me temo que sí. Por la mente de esas dos pasaban todo tipo de cosas, pero dejarme impotente no era una de ellas. Te lo aseguro.- dijo el rubio con repulsión y esperando que el comentario no molestase a Hermione.

-Prefiero no pensar en lo que pasaba por su mente cuando te han visto.-comentó aún molesta Hermione.- ¿Y el señor Greengrass?

-Lo único que él quería era sacarme de su casa. No soy su persona favorita, recuerda que se quedó sin la fortuna Malfoy cuando renuncié a casarme con Astoria.-le recordó Draco.

Hermione asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco, mientras que él rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo derecho y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, buscando mentalmente a alguien que se les hubiese escapado como posible sospechoso. Hermione, mientras pensaba, echó un vistazo a la mesa del salón, pensando en lo útil que estaría siendo en ese momento si algún indeseable no hubiese hecho que Draco fuese impotente. Y entonces, recordó algo.

-Draco.- le llamó la chica incorporándose bruscamente y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Draco asustado por la repentina reacción de Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en la mansión Malfoy?- dijo ella de pronto.

-Preciosa, tendrás que ser un poco más concreta. He vivido allí más de veinte años, tengo muchos recuerdos en la mansión Malfoy.- contestó Draco, sin saber muy bien por donde iba la castaña.

-Te hablo de la última vez que comimos allí.- explicó Hermione que según hablaba abría más los ojos, como viendo algo que él no era capaz de ver.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Draco sin comprender.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en la cocina?- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

Draco sonrió de medio lado cuando aquel recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-Querrás decir lo que _casi_ pasó.- comentó él recordando el momento.- Mi madre fue de lo más inoportuna…Por su culpa tuve que pasar más de media hora debajo del chorro de agua fría...-añadió frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

-¡Exacto, Draco!- exclamó Hermione viéndolo ahora todo claro.- ¿No recuerdas qué fue lo que te dijo cuando nos encontró allí a punto de…? ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah sí! ¿A punto de mancillar la mesa de su cocina?

_**Flash Black**_

_Draco estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina de la Mansión Malfoy. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con cansancio como Hermione iba de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando armarios, sacando todo tipo de cazuelas y recipientes. Acababa de llegar y después de buscar a Hermione por toda la casa la había encontrado allí, perdida entre cazos y cazuelas._

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras y con voz cansina._

_Hermione le miró unos segundos y después empezó a agitar una masa de color marrón que tenía en un recipiente morado._

_-Cocino, Draco. Creo que es más que evidente.- contestó ella despreocupada._

_Draco rodó los ojos. Qué suplicio de mujer._

_-Sí eso ya lo veo.- le dijo él.- A lo que me refería es a por qué estás cocinando. ¿Acaso no están los elfos para eso?_

_Hermione le miró con reproche._

_-Hoy es su día libre, Draco.-le dijo ella con voz fría._

_-Sólo se le ocurre a mi madre darles el día libre el día que venimos a comer.-murmuró para sí el rubio._

_-No necesito a los elfos para cocinar, Draco. Y tu madre tampoco.-le reprochó ella que había escuchado su anterior comentario._

_-Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero se supone que venimos de invitados. No tendrías por qué estar cocinando.-dijo Draco incorporándose del marco y adentrándose en la cocina._

_-Sólo estoy echando una mano a tu madre, Draco. ¿Qué tiene de malo?- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. _

_-No tiene nada de malo, preciosa. Es sólo que no me gusta que vengas aquí y que tengas que encargarte de hacer la comida. Se supone que…- pero Hermione no le dejó terminar._

_-A mí no me cuesta nada, Draco, en serio. Más bien al contrario, sabes que me encanta cocinar.- explicó ella mientras vertía la masa que había estado removiendo en otro recipiente más grande y transparente._

_Draco suspiró derrotado. Sabía que no iba a ganar esa batalla._

_-¿Y dónde se supone que está mi madre?- preguntó Draco mientras metía un dedo en la masa marrón, para después llevárselo a la boca.- Mmmm…delicioso…-murmuró mientras lo saboreaba._

_-Ha salido a comprar unas cosas.- le dijo Hermione._

_Draco soltó una carcajada irónica._

_-¿Esa ha sido su excusa para dejarte aquí sola preparando la comida?- le preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja. _

_Conocía a su madre. Era cierto que no le disgustaba cocinar, pero si había alguien que lo hiciese por ella, tampoco iba a quejarse. Después de todo, su madre también era una descendiente de una importante familia mágica y siempre había vivido muy acomodada. Y no le sorprendería lo más mínimo que hubiese engañado a Hermione para que se ocupase ella de hacer la comida._

_-¡Por supuesto que no, Draco! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu propia madre?- le riñó ella mientras le daba un golpe en la mano ya que había intentado volver a meter el dedo en la masa del bizcocho._

_-Sé cómo es mi madre, Hermione. Por eso te lo digo.- le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado._

_-Bueno, pues esta vez te equivocas. Ha ido al callejón Diagon a por unos ingredientes que nos faltan.- le explicó la castaña mirándole desafiante._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- le dijo él mientras intentaba volver a meter la mano en la masa, ganándose otro golpe por parte de Hermione._

_-¡Estate quieto, Draco!- le dijo ella mientras cogía el recipiente y se giraba dándole la espalda, evitando así que la masa estuviese al alcance del rubio._

_Pero en cuanto Hermione le dio la espalda, Draco aprovechó para acercarse a ella lentamente y rodearla con sus brazos, haciendo que diera un brinco y que parte de la masa del bizcocho saltase hasta su cara._

_-¡Draco! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- le reprochó ella soltándose de los brazos del rubio y dejando el recipiente sobre la encimera para después encararle._

_Draco rió divertido al ver gran parte de la cara de la chica cubierta por la masa de chocolate._

_-¡Deja de reírte idiota! ¡Me he puesto perdida!- se quejó ella mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla, retirando parte de la masa, para después de observarlo durante unos segundos, llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo con deleite._

_Draco dejó de reírse de pronto ante aquella acción. Ver a la castaña haciendo eso le había excitado de manera inmediata. Por su mente cruzaron mil y una formas de retirarle el chocolate de la cara a la castaña y todas ellas eran igual de apetecibles. Hermione le miró de pronto al notar su silencio y enrojeció de pronto al ver sus ojos grises con aquel brillo característico que ella conocía tan bien._

_Draco dio una paso hacia ella, con una mirada feroz reflejada en sus ojos._

_-¡Ni hablar, Draco! ¡Estamos en casa de tu madre…! ¡No! -dijo ella mientras retrocedía lentamente con los brazos extendidos hacia el pecho del rubio, para alejarlo._

_-¿No qué?- preguntó el desentendido.- Sólo voy a retirarte el chocolate de la cara, Hermione._

_La lentitud con la que dijo su nombre, no le hizo augurar nada bueno a Hermione. Y no se equivocaba, porque tan pronto como se entretuvo en mantener la mirada a Draco, él le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo y la había pegado a él. Después, el rubio no tardó en acercar un travieso dedo hacia uno de los pómulos de Hermione, para deslizarlo suavemente hacia abajo, recogiendo parte del chocolate que había en esa zona, para luego llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo con parsimonia. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró con dificultad._

_Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró a Draco mirándola fijamente y pasándose la lengua por los labios, saboreando la masa que acababa de retirar de su cara con su dedo._

_-Sabe mucho mejor así… sin ninguna duda…- le dijo él con la voz ronca._

_-Draco, por favor…Para… Tu madre estará a punto de llegar…-dijo Hermione al ver que él volvía al ataque, pero esta vez acercando su boca a su cara._

_Pero Draco hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de Hermione y pasó con lentitud su lengua por la otra mejilla, haciendo que la castaña no pudiese reprimir un gemido. Sonrió complacido y juntándose un poco más a ella, comenzó a quitarle los botones de la camisa, mientras ahora posaba sus labios en la nariz de la castaña, retirando unas gotas de chocolate que había allí._

_-Draco…tu madre…- insistió a duras penas Hermione._

_-Mi madre tardará en llegar…-susurró él mientras ahora pasaba su boca por el cuello de Hermione.- Tenemos tiempo…- añadió con la voz más ronca aún en su oído._

_Hermione no pudo resistirse más y juntó de manera brusca su cadera con la de Draco, sintiendo sin ninguna dificultad su fuerte erección y haciendo que ahora fuese él quién gimiera. Sonrió y pasó a besar su cuello con parsimonia mientras daba de vez en cuando algún mordisco. Ambos estaban perdidos entre besos y caricias y sus respiraciones, para ese entonces, ya eran forzadas y desacompasadas._

_Cuando Draco terminó con los botones, rodeó con sus manos la cadera de Hermione, repartiendo suaves caricias y acercándola más a él mientras besaba su cuello. Hermione, por su parte, coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Draco y le acarició con lentitud mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja._

_-Dios nena… como sigas haciendo eso no voy a aguantar mucho más…- le susurró en su oído mientras ella se restregaba contra su ya abultado pantalón. _

_-Entonces no te entretengas…-susurró ella con la voz tomada.- De todas formas no tenemos mucho tiempo…_

_Draco sonrió burlón y haciendo caso a lo sugerido, llevó sus manos al trasero de Hermione. Ella dio un respingo pero atinó a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco cuando él la elevó hacia arriba._

_Sus bocas se encontraron de forma brusca y se besaron con pasión. Draco caminó a ciegas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con lo que identificó como la mesa de la cocina. Sin dejar de besar a la castaña, la sentó en la mesa y terminó de quitarle la camisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de Draco. Detuvieron el beso para observarse con lujuria y sin perder tiempo Draco dirigió su boca hacia el hueco de la clavícula de Hermione. Fue bajando con lentitud mientras Hermione soltaba suspiros y acariciaba la espalda de Draco con deleite. Las manos traviesas del rubio empezaron a acariciar la dorada espalda de la castaña, mientras que ella dirigía sus manos hacia el cinturón de Draco._

_Hermione ya había desabrochado el botón del pantalón del chico y Draco estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el broche del sujetador de Hermione mientras besaba la parte que este dejaba a la vista, cuando un grito hizo que se detuviesen y que después de mirarse unos segundos (Hermione con una clara expresión de horror en el rostro), dirigiesen sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¡¿Es que no tenéis vergüenza?-exclamó la voz de Narcissa Malfoy desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba con la boca abierta, las manos en jarras y con una mirada furiosa que Draco solo había visto en un par de ocasiones._

_-Siempre tan oportuna, madre…- masculló el rubio mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, claramente molesto con la interrupción._

_-¡Narcissa!- exclamó Hermione al mismo tiempo, poniéndose la camisa y cubriendo su desnudez con dificultad._

_-¿Es que acaso no hay lugares más apropiados para hacer eso?-dijo la morena enfadada.- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Estás en la casa de tu madre! Creía que te había educado de otra manera…_

_-Lo sentimos mucho, Narcissa, de verdad. Nosotros no queríamos…_

_-¿No queríais qué, querida?- dijo Narcissa.- ¿Tener sexo desenfrenado en la cocina de tu suegra? Pues no lo parecía…_

_-Madre…-intervino Draco con voz amenazante, mientras Hermione enrojecía y miraba al suelo avergonzada._

_-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar, Draco Malfoy!-le dijo su madre.- ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¿Ni si quiera la casa de tus padres puedes respetar? Si no llego a aparecer habríais mancillado la mesa de mi cocina sin ningún tipo de remordimiento._

_-La verdad madre, dudo mucho que yo fuera el primero en utilizar esta mesa para fines poco culinarios.- dijo Draco despreocupado mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa._

_-¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. Bastante mal estaba la situación como para que encima él hiciese ese tipo de comentarios._

_-¿Cómo te atreves…? –dijo Narcissa escandalizada.- ¡Lo que hiciésemos tu padre y yo en esta cocina no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Y por supuesto no te da ningún derecho a hacer lo que sea que estuvieses a punto de hacer con la señorita Granger!_

_-Claro que no, Narcissa. Perdónanos.- intervino Hermione cortando el comentario que Draco iba a hacer, que seguramente hubiese empeorado la situación.- Te prometemos que no volverá a pasar. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte de esta casa. Puedes quedarte tranquila. ¿Verdad, Draco?_

_-No prometo que en mi habitación no ocurra nada de esto…- interrumpió su comentario al ver las miradas asesinas que le dirigían las dos mujeres presentes.- Solo quería aclararlo._

_-Espero que aprendas a controlarte Draco.- dijo Narcissa al cabo de unos segundos, sabiendo que su hijo era igual de pasional que su marido.- Por lo menos cuando estés en mi casa. No quiero tener que tomar medidas drásticas, cielo._

_-Lo intentaré, madre. Pero no prometo nada, esta mujer me vuelve loco.- comentó con diversión, ganándose un nuevo golpe de Hermione, que le miró enfadada._

_-Sí, ya he podido comprobarlo.- añadió con pesar la mujer mientras revisaba a ambos chicos de arriba a abajo reparando en la excitación de su hijo y en el chocolate que tenía la castaña aún por la cara.- Será mejor que os valláis a dar una ducha._

_Draco sonrió de lado y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el descaro de Draco, pues sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. Al parecer Narcissa, también se dio cuenta de ello._

_-Por separado, obviamente.- aclaró la mujer rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.- Y la tuya que sea bien fría, querido.- añadió mirando con desaprobación el abultado pantalón de su hijo._

_-No me mires así, madre. Es tu culpa que esté así. Si no hubieses interrumpido…_

_-¡Calla ya, Draco! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué estás hablando con tu madre!- le regañó Hermione, cuya cara tenía un color rojo intenso._

_-Lo sé, pero quiero que le quede claro, que por estas cosas un hombre puede quedarse estéril y sí eso llegase a sucederme, no podríamos darle nietos. Sería horrible que la legendaria familia Malfoy terminase en mí, ¿no crees, madre?_

_Narcissa le fulminó con la mirada._

_-No digas estupideces, Draco. Ningún hombre se queda estéril por eso.-dijo Hermione tratando de calmar el ambiente.- Además, somos muy jóvenes para estar pensando en hijos._

_-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.-dijo un poco más calmada, pero con voz dura Narcissa.- ¡Además ni si quiera estáis casados! Y está claro que aunque me encantaría ser abuela, aún soy muy joven para serlo._

_-Con las veces que Hermione y yo practicamos, no te asustes si cualquier día de estos te sorprendemos con la noticia, madre.- le comentó despreocupado el rubio. _

_Hermione enrojeció a más no poder. ¿Es que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada? En cuanto estuviesen solos iba a matarlo. Qué vergüenza, por Merlín._

_-¡Draco! ¡A la ducha! ¡Ya!-le gritó irritada Hermione señalándole la puerta con el brazo estirado hacia ella._

_-Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo él sonriendo de lado, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta andando despreocupado._

_Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Hermione notó como el ambiente se volvía frío y decidió que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes._

_-Esto… yo… también voy a la ducha.- dijo sin mirar a su suegra.- A la de la planta de arriba.- aclaró, sólo por si acaso.- Estaré aquí en seguida y te ayudaré a terminar de hacer la comida…- añadió mirando finalmente a Narcissa, que para su sorpresa tenía una sonrisa divertida y la miraba con cierta ternura._

_-Descuida, querida. Dúchate tranquila, yo terminaré de hacer la comida.- dijo amablemente, para sorpresa de Hermione.- Y no te sientas incómoda. Sé perfectamente como es Draco y estoy acostumbrada a sus comentarios… ¿Cómo llamarlos? ¿Subidos de tono? Sí eso, a sus comentarios mordaces y subidos de tono._

_-Ya… claro…- tartamudeó estúpidamente Hermione, sin saber que más decir._

_Lo cierto es que estaba confundida. Narcissa había pasado de estar terriblemente enfadada, y con razón, a comportarse de forma tranquila y amable. Aquello no hacía sino desconcertar a Hermione. Parecía que de un momento a otro, la mujer había olvidado lo que había visto y oído hacía escasos minutos. _

_-Ve, querida, ve.- le apremió Narcissa mientras comenzaba a sacar de una bolsa lo que había ido a comprar._

_Hermione asintió torpemente y se encaminó a la puerta aún confundida. Era cierto que estaba agradecida de que su suegra hubiese dejado pasar aquella incómoda situación. Pero no dejaba de resultarle extraño su repentino cambio de actitud._

_Sin duda, había sido una de las situaciones más extrañas que había vivido con los Malfoy. De lejos._

_Pero no sería ella la que cuestionase los repentinos cambios de actitud de Narcissa Malfoy y menos, ese día. Bastante avergonzada se sentía ya._

_**Fin Flash Black.**_

-¿Insinúas que fue mi madre la que me hechizó?- preguntó Draco mirando fijamente a Hermione. La castaña asintió con un movimiento seco de cabeza.- Eso no es posible.

-¿Qué me dices entonces del comentario "_no quiero tener que tomar medidas drásticas" _cuando te pedía que te controlases?- preguntó Hermione como si fuese obvio.- ¡Ahora entiendo porque su repentino cambio de actitud! ¡Se iba a vengar de ti por tu comportamiento y el resto del día actuó como si no hubiese visto nada para que no sospechásemos de ella! ¡Todo encaja, Draco! ¿No lo ves?- añadió poniéndose de pie.

Draco guardó silencio unos segundos, procesando la información.

-Y estoy segura de que tú mismo le diste la idea cuanto comentaste lo de los hijos, la esterilidad y las veces que lo hacíamos- dijo de pronto Hermione golpeándose la frente con la mano.- Parece que se ha tomado esto de forma muy personal.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó de pronto Draco, levantándose también, viéndolo ahora tan claro como lo veía Hermione.- ¡Mi propia madre! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así?

-Después de lo que dijiste aquel día no sé ni cómo te sorprendes.- le dijo Hermione seria.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió insinuar que tus padres habían usado esa mesa para lo mismo que estábamos haciendo nosotros?- le reprochó la castaña, poniéndose roja ante el recuerdo.

-No era una insinuación, yo mismo les vi cuando era pequeño. Me traumatizaron de por vida.- dijo Draco con cara de asco al recordar aquel momento.

-¡Draco, por Merlín! ¡No tenía por qué saber eso!- le dijo Hermione mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Tú has preguntado!-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos, y contó hasta diez para no matarlo.

-¡Maldita sea, Draco! Vamos a centrarnos.- dijo Hermione agarrándole de los antebrazos y tratando de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy sobre la mesa de la cocina de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba, tratando de calmarse.- Coge tu abrigo, nos vamos ahora mismo a casa de mi madre.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione sorprendida, pero Draco pareció ignorarla pues se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo donde estaba el perchero con los abrigos.- No, no, Draco, ¡espera!

Draco siguió hacia delante, ignorando abiertamente a la castaña de nuevo.

-¡Espera Draco! -habló de nuevo Hermione agarrándole del antebrazo para que la escuchase.- No creo que sea lo más conveniente ir ahora. Estás alterado y quizá digas cosas que no sientes.- añadió mientras veía como él, con su mano libre, alcanzaba su abrigo.- Podemos ir mañana.

-De ninguna manera. Ya he esperado suficiente.- dijo él convencido.- Y te puedo asegurar que todo lo que le vaya a decir a mi madre lo siento. ¡Vaya que si lo siento!

-Pero Draco…-intentó una vez más Hermione.

-Pero nada. Me voy ahora mismo a la Mansión Malfoy, con o sin ti.- le dijo mientras le extendía su abrigo.- Tú decides, preciosa.

Hermione suspiró, soltando al fin el brazo del chico. No le dejaría solo, no después de lo que había pasado ese mes. Pero sobre todo iría para evitar que acabase en malos términos con su madre. Aunque sabía que una vez que ambos comenzasen a hablar, ella no podría intervenir demasiado.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no serás demasiado duro con tu madre.-dijo ella mientras cogía el abrigo y seguía a Draco hacía la chimenea.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Hermione. – le dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Al menos prométeme que le dejarás explicarse.- Draco la miró durante un segundo con la ceja levantada y después continuó su marcha hacia la chimenea.- Draco… por favor…

Draco la miró de nuevo, ya parados ambos frente a la chimenea y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-No hay mucho que explicar, Hermione. Llevo un mes hechizado por su culpa. ¡Un maldito mes!- dijo Draco resentido.- Sí quería darme un lección podía haberme dejado impotente una semana, como sumo dos. ¡Por Merlín soy su único hijo y sabe de sobra lo que me gusta estar contigo en la cama! ¿No podía haberme hecho un hechizo que no afectase a mi vida sexual?

-Precisamente porque sabe eso lo ha hecho.- le hizo ver la chica.- Es el mejor castigo que ha podido ponerte.

-¡Pero no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en mi vida ni en mi relación contigo, joder!- exclamó furioso.

-Lo sé, Draco. Pero aún así sigue siendo tu madre.- le dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Y habéis pasado por cosas peores, sobre todo tu madre. Y no quiero que esto os distancie. Ella es la única familia que te queda.- Draco pareció relajarse un poco con esas palabras y fijó con intensidad la mirada en los ojos castaños de Hermione.- Hablaremos con ella y le pediremos que te retire el hechizo. Pero promete que intentarás no perder demasiado los nervios.- añadió la castaña.

Draco suspiró rendido. Hermione volvía a tener razón. No podía perder a su madre por eso, aunque sí pretendía enfadarse con ella y castigarla sin visitas durante un tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda.- dijo finalmente el rubio.

Hermione asintió dándose por satisfecha, y después se puso de puntillas para dar un suave beso a Draco. Después ambos cogieron un puñado de polvos flu de la maceta que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea y metiéndose en ella, exclamaron alto y claro Mansión Malfoy.

Una tormenta se cernía sobre aquella mansión y Narcissa Malfoy ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

·

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O**

·

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Habéis acertado con vuestras predicciones?  
**

**Pronto el próximo y espero último capítulo...**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**

**.·.AllegraPM.·.  
**


	3. Enfrentamientos

**Holaaaa! =) Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo... debería de ser el último pero creo que al final habrá epilogo... jajaja No se cuando eso sí, porque como sabeís las actualizaciones rapidas no son lo mio en estos últimos años (Lo siento) Pero ahora q ya terminé la carrera y que lamentablemente no tengo trabajo... espero poder dedicarme un poco más a mis fics abandonados... Eso sí, adelanto por si se pasa x aqui algun lector/a de Apariencias que muy a mi pesar dudo que llegue a terminar la historia... lo lamento muchisimo.. pero hace por lo menos año y medio que no actualizo y casi ni me acuerdo del hilo conductor d la historia. No es una decisión fija, porque soy reticente a dejarla a medias.. pero como ya digo.. tendría q leermela entera d nuevo y ver si me vuelve la inspiración y las ganas d terminarla... **

**Lo que si puedo asegurar es que Impotencia no quedará a medias... más q nada porque como vereís después d leer este capitulo, poco queda ya por contar... asiq espero poder terminarla pronto!**

**Sin más os dejo con el capitulo, no sin antes agradecer a las q todavía os pasaís x aqui a pesar de lo desastre q soy actualizando, y sobretodo a todasy cada una de las personas q me dejaron un review en el anterio capitulo! Mil gracias! Espero q disfruteis de este capi!**

**·  
**

******·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

**Capitulo 3. Enfrentamientos**

La oscuridad reinaba en la Mansión Malfoy cuando el estruendo de la chimenea resonó por el amplio comedor. Sin perder la elegancia, Draco salió de la chimenea que coronaba la sala con una expresión mortalmente seria. Tras él salió Hermione, achinando los ojos para intentar divisar algo en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Draco se encontraba parado frente a la larga mesa del comedor, escrutando lentamente la sala, buscando algún indicio de que su madre se encontrase por allí. Hermione se colocó junto a él y agarró su mano con fuerza, tratando de calmarlo y de darle todo su apoyo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Madre!- exclamó de pronto Draco, sobresaltando a la castaña que dio un pequeño brinco. - ¡Madre!- repitió al cabo de uno segundos al no recibir respuesta.

Más lo único que recibió de nuevo, fue el eco de su propia voz rebotando en aquellas oscuras paredes.

-Te dije que no eran horas de venir, Draco. –le susurró Hermione con calma.- Seguramente tu madre ya esté dormida. Lo mejor será que volvamos mañana.- sugirió aún sabiendo que Draco no cedería tan fácilmente.

-No.- dijo Draco con rotundidad.- Si está dormida, la despertaré. No pienso prolongar esto ni un segundo más.

-Draco, por favor te lo pido. Has aguantado un mes… no te costará nada esperar una noche más…

-Basta, Hermione. Por mucho que insistas no conseguirás nada.- aseveró Draco fijando su mirada gris en ella.- Me conoces, sabes de sobra que no soy de los hombres que se quedan de brazos cruzados ante el primer obstáculo que se encuentra. Ya no.

Y Hermione sabía que eso era cierto. Después de la guerra, Draco había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Había aprendido que la vida puede escaparse de las manos en un suspiro y sin apenas darte cuenta, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si eso llegase a pasarle, querría morir con dignidad y no arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas que había dejado de hacer por ser un maldito cobarde. Y la primera muestra que dio de ese cambio fue precisamente luchar por ella, por lo que había empezado a nacer en él cuando empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos tras la guerra. Hermione estaba convencida de que si Draco no hubiese luchado por sacar adelante su relación, si no se hubiese esforzado por sacar a relucir sus más profundos sentimientos, ninguno de los dos estaría ahora mismo allí.

- De acuerdo. Vayamos a buscar a tu madre.- cedió finalmente Hermione, que no había soltado la mano de Draco en ningún momento.

Se pusieron en marcha pero no habían dado más de dos pasos cuando un pequeño ¡plop! les sobresaltó.

-¡Amo Malfoy! -dijo una pequeña voz chillona.

Ambos dieron un brinco ante la inesperada aparición de la elfina encargada de mantener la limpieza y el orden en la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Trixie! ¿Se puede saber que haces?¡No vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera!- le regañó el rubio que todavía respiraba aceleradamente.- ¡Casi nos matas del susto, maldita sea!

-¡Draco! No le hables así.- le reprochó Hermione ante lo que el rubio rodó los ojos.- No le hagas caso Trixie, no pasa nada.

-Trixie siente mucho haber asustado al señor y la señorita, pero Trixie tenía órdenes de informar al joven amo en cuanto viniese a la mansión, señor.- dijo atropelladamente la elfina.

-¿Informarme?- preguntó extrañado Draco.- ¿De qué exactamente?

-De que la ama Narcissa ha tenido que abandonar el país durante unos días porque ha habido un problema en una de las empresas Malfoy de Europa, señor.- dijo la elfina.- Y ha ordenado a Trixie que le dijese al joven amo que no se preocupase de nada, que ella se encargaría de resolverlo y que le avisaría en cuanto volviese de nuevo, señor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre no está aquí?- preguntó Draco comenzando a enfurecerse y sin poder creerse aún lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Sí señor, eso es lo que Trixie ha dicho.- dijo la elfina con temor a haberse expresado mal.

-¿Y no te habrá dicho mi madre, por casualidad, durante cuánto tiempo va a estar ausente, verdad Trixie?- quiso saber Draco, que hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para tratar de conservar la calma.

-La ama Narcissa le dijo a Trixie que el joven amo preguntaría eso.- le dijo Trixie.- Y me dijo que en ese caso tendría que decirle que no estaba muy segura, pero que como mucho no tardaría más de dos semanas en volver, señor.

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?- exclamó Draco, ya sin ningún tipo de autocontrol.

-Draco… cálmate…- le susurró Hermione al ver como la elfina temblaba como una hoja.

Trixie se encogió todo lo que pudo y fijó su mirada en el suelo. La ama Narcissa también le había dicho que el joven amo podría tener esa reacción y que si eso se daba, es que había descubierto su pequeño secreto. Y Trixie tenía unas órdenes muy concretas para ese caso.

-S-s-sí, señor. Y la ama Narcissa dijo que si el joven amo se enfadaba cuando le informara de su ausencia tenía que darle un mensaje más.- añadió en un susurro la elfina.

-¿Qué mensaje, Trixie?- preguntó Hermione con dulzura puesto que Draco no estaba en condiciones de seguir preguntando a la elfina.

La elfina dudó unos instantes, pues no había sido Draco el que le había preguntado y no sabía si estaba autorizada a contestarle a la novia del joven amo.

-Hermione te ha hecho una pregunta. Responde.-dijo Draco con brusquedad.

-La ama Narcissa me ordenó que le dijera que sentía mucho tener que haber recurrido a la magia para dar un escarmiento al joven amo.- comenzó a decir Trixie.- Y que sentía no poder retirar el hechizo del joven amo antes de partir.

-¿Qué lo siente?- exclamó Draco ofuscado.- ¡Si lo sintiera me hubiese retirado el hechizo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndome, maldita sea!

Draco comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pasándose continuamente las manos por el pelo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Trixie, ¿hay algo más que tengas que comunicarle a Draco?- preguntó Hermione, pues si la elfina había terminado de dar los mensajes pertinentes, lo mejor sería que se fuera y que le dejase a ella lidiar con la furia del rubio.

-La ama Narcissa dijo a Trixie que si el joven amo se enfurecía mucho, debía decirle que se tranquilizase.- dijo la elfina con temor, pues sabía cómo se las gastaba el humor de su joven amo.- Que si había sido capaz de aguantar un mes hechizado, no le supondría mucho problema aguantar un par de semanas más.

Draco paró su caminata bruscamente y lanzó una mirada asesina a la elfina de su madre como si de ella misma se tratase, porque sabía que ese comentario había sido dicho por su madre con intención de enfurecerle más de lo que ya estaba.

-Dime ahora mismo en que empresa de Europa se encuentra mi madre, Trixie.- dijo Draco acercándose con rapidez a la elfina y fulminándola con la mirada.- ¡Es una orden! ¡Responde!

-Trixie jura que no lo sabe, señor.- respondió atropelladamente la elfina. –La ama Narcisa no quiso decírselo porque no quería que el joven amo fuese a buscarla y armase un escándalo en la empresa. Dijo que eso daría una mala impresión, señor.

Draco soltó una maldición y después fulminó a la elfina con su penetrante mirada.

-Desaparece de mi vista, Trixie.- dijo Draco de pronto.- ¡Hazlo ahora si no quieres pagar las consecuencias!

La elfina no se lo pensó dos veces tras aquella amenaza y con un fuerte ¡plop! volvió a desaparecer del comedor de la mansión Malfoy.

-Draco, no debiste amenazarla… ella es una simple mensajera…- dijo Hermione un poco molesta por como Draco había tratado a la elfina.

-Sinceramente Hermione, en este momento me importa una mierda si he tratado a esa elfina como tu estúpida fundación establece.-escupió con rabia el rubio.- Por si no lo has notado, tengo cosas más graves de las que ocuparme.

-En primer lugar, mi fundación no es estúpida.- dijo Hermione con enfado.- Y en segundo lugar, que estés enfadado con el mundo no te da derecho a comportarte como un reverendo imbécil con todos los que en él habitan.

-Me comportaré como me salga de las narices, Granger.- exclamó ya sin ningún tipo de autocontrol. Había perdido los nervios y sabía que se arrepentiría de ello más tarde, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Granger?- preguntó dolida Hermione. Hacía meses que no se dirigía a ella por su apellido de una forma tan despectiva como acababa de hacerlo.

Draco suspiró y después de dirigirle una mirada en la que Hermione pudo vislumbrar algo de arrepentimiento, se encaminó a la chimenea.

-Mira, lo último que quiero ahora es discutir contigo también. Necesito estar solo, ordenar mis ideas. Calmarme un poco porque sino terminaré pagándolo contigo, y créeme, eso es lo último que quiero.- dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarla.- No me esperes, dormiré en casa de Blaise.

Y sin esperar respuesta de la castaña, abandonó la mansión Malfoy dejando a Hermione parada en medio de su comedor, aún sin creer todo lo que acababa de pasar.

·

·

Efectivamente, Draco no apareció por casa esa noche, ni tampoco las dos siguientes. Hermione sentía que su alma se estaba despedazando poco a poco y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Había intentado hablar con Draco al día siguiente de su visita a la Mansión Malfoy con la esperanza de que estuviera un poco más calmado, pero Blaise le dijo que se había pasado la noche bebiendo y que no estaba en condiciones de tener una conversación con ella.

Finalmente, cuando Draco volvió, consiguieron mantener una conversación civilizada durante un rato, pero el rubio volvió a perder los nervios con facilidad y terminó durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Hermione dio su brazo a torcer a la mañana siguiente, pues lo último que quería era estar peleada con Draco ahora que estaba pasándolo tan mal, porque en esos momentos era cuando necesitaba su máximo apoyo.

Sin embargo, las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos durante esa semana, apenas hablaban, dormían separados en la cama, sin apenas rozarse y los besos brillaban por su ausencia. Hermione intentaba acercarse al rubio, pero él estaba arisco, apenas hablaba y cuando ella trataba de besarle, él le agarraba la cara con suavidad y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. La castaña estaba desesperada ante la actitud de Draco y ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Jamás había visto a Draco así.- comentó Pansy, que junto a Ginny habían ido a tomar el té con Hermione aquella tarde de miércoles, aprovechando que Blaise se había llevado a Draco a dar una vuelta para ver si se despejaba un poco.

La castaña acababa de contarles lo distante que estaba Draco con ella y el poco caso que le había hecho durante la semana pasada.

-Yo tampoco… Sé que esta situación le está superando, pero no entiendo porqué está tan distante conmigo.-dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Eso es lo que más me extraña.- dijo ahora Ginny.- Draco ha luchado mucho por sacar vuestra relación adelante… No es lógico que después de todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar se comporte así contigo, Herms.

-Ya lo sé…- aseguró Hermione.- A lo mejor lo que pasa es que con todo esto se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad lo que mantenía a flote esta relación era el sexo… Y ahora que eso falta… ha visto que en realidad no siente absolutamente nada por mí y no sabe como decírmelo.- añadió la castaña, pues, en los últimos días era esa la única explicación que encontraba al extraño y distante comportamiento de Draco.

-¡No digas estupideces, Hermione!- exclamó Pansy enfadada.- Draco te quiere, estoy segura. Le conozco desde que éramos unos críos y no ha mirado a nadie como te mira a ti, ni a tratado a alguien con tanto mimo y cariño en su vida como lo ha hecho contigo.

-No dudo que antes me quisiera, Pansy. –dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos.- Pero ahora todo es distinto. Le estoy perdiendo, lo sé.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a la castaña que había dado rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Pansy hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo.

-No te preocupes Herms. Lo único que ocurre es que Draco tiene el orgullo herido.- le susurró Pansy con calma.- Sabes lo importante que es el sexo para los hombres, especialmente para ese rubio orgulloso que tienes por novio. Los muy estúpidos siempre le dan más importancia de la que en realidad tiene.

-Pansy tiene razón, Herms.- dijo Ginny.- Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Por mucho que haya cambiado y haya conseguido amarte, su orgullo masculino aún está por delante de todo eso y lo único que le reconcome las entrañas es no poder satisfacerte como él quisiera y como te mereces.- añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-¡Ginny!- le reclamó la castaña mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gin.- dijo Pansy sonriente.- Es estúpido que se aleje de ti por ese motivo, si. Y estoy segura de que no se está dando ni cuenta de que haciendo eso en vez de hacerte un favor, te está haciendo pasar un mal rato. Pero dale tiempo, recapacitará.-le aseguró la morena dándole un achuchón.

-Más le vale que sea así…porque no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré esta situación.

·

·

-La estás cagando, ¿lo sabes, no?- preguntó Blaise al rubio mirándole con reproche.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de un parque cercano a la casa de Blaise. Observaban a la gente pasar desde hacía unos minutos, y el moreno no había podido aguantarse más y había roto el silencio para poner en su sitio al rubio, pues su comportamiento estaba siendo de lo más estúpido los últimos días.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- contestó el rubio mirándole con intensidad mientras cruzaba con elegancia las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- exclamó el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-No, no tengo ni la más remota idea.- dijo Draco con seguridad.

-No me tomes por imbécil, Malfoy. No soy Crabbe, ni mucho menos Goyle.- dijo Blaise mirándole con reprobación.

-¿En serio? Cualquiera lo diría.-bromeó Draco.

-No puedo creer que te queden ganas de bromear después de todo lo que te está pasando.- dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Te refieres a mi impotencia?- preguntó Draco tensándose ligeramente.- Llevo tanto tiempo así que casi me he acostumbrado.- añadió con sarcasmo.

-No me refiero únicamente a eso, Draco.- dijo Blaise.

-¿Entonces a que otra cosa te estás refiriendo?- cuestionó Draco a su amigo.

-¿Qué a que otra cosa me estoy refiriendo?- preguntó aún sin creérselo Blaise. Draco asintió con parsimonia.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo estás tratando a Hermione estos días? Desde que te enteraste de que tu madre, causante de tus males, estaba fuera del país y que no volvería en al menos dos semanas, apenas has hablado con Hermione.

-Sí que he hablado con ella.- dijo Draco mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una fuente cercana, entreteniéndose viendo el agua caer.

-Sí, por supuesto. Porque decirle buenos días y buenas noches cuenta como una conversación. Por no hablar de las contestaciones tan "amables" que le das últimamente.- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos. Draco se mantuvo en silencio con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas.- ¡Vamos Draco! Vives con ella, ¿acaso no la has visto? Anda como un alma en pena porque apenas le diriges la palabra ni te acercas a ella más de lo necesario.

-Blaise… tú no lo entiendes…

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que entender?- preguntó el moreno con parsimonia.- Es tu chica, ¡por Merlín! Se supone que…

-¡Se supone que debería darle todo lo que se merece, y hoy por hoy no puedo hacerlo, Blaise!- dijo Draco con tono brusco.

Blaise suspiró. Que idiota podía llegar a ser Draco, por Merlín.

-Draco, no seas imbécil. Lo único que Hermione necesita en estos momentos es que estés a su lado y que le demuestres que a pesar de lo que está pasando, sigues con ella.- le dijo Blaise con dureza.

-Ella ya sabe que estoy a su lado.- dijo Draco desviando la mirada.

-No, no lo sabe. Y el hecho de que ahora estés tan distante con ella no ayuda a sacarla de su error.-le recriminó el moreno.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?- preguntó con temor Draco, fijando su grisácea mirada en su amigo.

-No ha hecho falta. Conozco lo suficiente a la castaña como para haberme dado cuenta sin que ella me dijese nada. –explicó Blaise.- Parece que has olvidado que tu chica es como un libro abierto.

Draco sonrió de lado. Era cierto, podía leer a Hermione con una sola mirada. Pero esos días había estado tan distante y distraído que apenas había reparado en ella. Pero es que no podía soportar el hecho de no poder estar con ella plenamente. Sabía que Hermione no le reprochaba nada, pero él se sentía mal igualmente por no poder complacerla en todos los sentidos.

-Sé lo que estás pensado.- dijo de pronto Blaise. Draco no se había dado cuenta de que un silencio denso les había rodeado.- Pero puedo asegurarte que lo último que pasa ahora por la cabecita de esa castaña es que necesita un buen revolcón.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.- masculló el rubio.- Sabes tan bien como yo quién lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación. Hermione destaca en todo, es inteligente, divertida y preciosa. Lo único en lo que puedo destacar un poco con ella es en el sexo, y me lo han arrebatado. Me siento poco hombre a su lado, ¿entiendes? Siento que no me la merezco.

Blaise soltó una risa burlona.

-Jamás pensé vivir lo suficiente para escuchar decir algo así al gran Draco Malfoy.- se burló el moreno.- Pero no te quites méritos, tu tampoco estás tan mal. Es cierto que a veces, como estos días, te comportas como un completo idiota, pero hay que reconocer que inteligencia no te falta.- le halagó.- Y en cuanto a tu atractivo, no creo que tengas queja alguna. ¿O tengo que recordarte que en Hogwarts sólo tenías que chascar los dedos para tener a una chica en tu cama?- trató de animarle.

-Muy gracioso.-comentó el rubio rodando los ojos. –Pero sabes de sobra que la mitad de esas arpías sólo estaban conmigo por mi fortuna y por mi apellido. El hecho de que fuese atractivo simplemente les facilitaba las cosas.- añadió Draco con indiferencia mientras Blaise sonreía de lado.

-Eso es cierto. Y por eso Hermione es diferente a ellas. Pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes, ¿no? -le recordó Blaise. Draco le miró y asintió levemente.- Ella nunca ha buscado tu fortuna; lo único que ha buscado siempre ha sido destruir esa coraza de misterio que creas a tu alrededor para descubrir al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

-Y ha tenido mucho éxito en esa destrucción, al parecer.- dijo Draco con hastío.- Sólo hay que ver en lo pringado y blandengue que me he convertido por su culpa.

-No seré yo el que niegue ese hecho.- se burló Blaise. Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Pero tienes que reconocer que has salido ganando con el cambio.

-No tengo yo muy claro quien ha sido el que más ha ganado con esto…-murmuró Draco más para sí que para que Blaise le escuchase.

Blaise volvió a reír, pero esta vez lo hizo abiertamente. Lo cierto era que Granger había cazado y bien cazado a Draco, y por mucho que él se esforzase en alejarse de ella, sabía que sería en vano, porque esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos. Siempre y cuando su amigo no siguiese comportándose como un imbécil, claro. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más daría de sí la paciencia de la castaña, pero por lo que había visto, ésta estaba al límite.

-Bromas aparte Draco, como amigo tuyo que soy, me veo en la obligación de decirte que como sigas comportándote así con Hermione la perderás.- dijo el moreno muy serio.- Y creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que eso es lo último que quieres.

Draco miró con intensidad a Blaise durante unos instantes y después suspiró con cansancio.

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio para después ponerse en pie.

Blaise sonrió de lado y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

·

·

Cuando Draco llegó a casa, Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, leyendo uno de esos tomos imposibles de sostener durante más de un minuto seguido sin que los brazos se resintiesen. El rubio se acercó a ella silenciosamente y se posicionó detrás, para luego inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la coronilla de la castaña, pudiendo aspirar su atrayente olor.

-Hola…-susurró el rubio.

Hermione suspiró y después de cerrar durante unos segundos los ojos, respondió.

-Hola Draco.- dijo ella con suavidad.- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Blaise?

-Bueno… ya sabes que Zabini puede llegar a ser un poco insoportable a veces. Pero es un buen amigo –dijo sonriendo de lado. La castaña se limitó a hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Se produjo un silencio durante el cual Draco se fue a sentar en el sillón junto al de Hermione y fue entonces cuando reparó en la carta que estaba depositada en la mesita cercana.

-La ha traído una lechuza hace unos diez minutos.-habló Hermione al ver que el rubio había reparado en ella.- Es para ti.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Draco alargando la mano para alcanzarla.

-No lo sé, no me correspondía a mí abrirla.- dijo Hermione con voz queda.

Draco abrió con premura la carta y la leyó con rapidez. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se levantó con brusquedad y miró a Hermione con intensidad mientras estrujaba la carta entre sus manos.

-Mi madre ha regresado.-dijo con voz ronca y con la respiración acelerada.

Hermione cerró el libro y se levantó también. Se acercó al rubio y le agarró la cara con suavidad. Se miraron con intensidad durante unos segundos y después Hermione habló.

-No iremos allí hasta que no te tranquilices un poco Draco.-murmuró Hermione con lentitud mientras retiraba la carta de las manos del rubio.

Draco cogió aire y lo expulsó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos castaños que tanto le atraían y tranquilizaban a la vez.

-Estoy todo lo tranquilo que la situación me permite estar, Hermione.-dijo al cabo Draco.- No tiene sentido alargar más el encuentro con mi madre. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

Hermione le miró durante unos instantes y después suspiró rendida, sabiendo que él tenía razón y que nada ganaban retrasando lo inevitable. Además, ella también quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. Echaba de menos al Draco del que se había enamorado.

-Está bien, pero recuerda lo que hablamos la semana pasada antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy, debes intentar conservar la calma dentro de la medida de lo posible.- trató de convencerle la castaña.

-Hermione…

-Draco, prométemelo. Por favor…- suplicó Hermione.

El rubio miró a Hermione y supo que no podría negarle nunca nada. Así que asintió y cogiéndole de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea.

·

·

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, nada quedaba de la penetrante oscuridad que les había recibido en el comedor la otra vez. Todo estaba, según la opinión de Hermione, exageradamente iluminado, resaltando la elegancia de la estancia de forma excesiva. Además, había otra sutil diferencia. Trixie se encontraba allí, tiesa como una estatua, con sus orejas picudas orientadas hacia el techo y vestida con un vestido que bien podría haber pertenecido a una muñeca muggle.

-Trixie esperaba al joven amo y a la señorita.-habló la elfina en cuanto dieron dos pasos para alejarse de la chimenea.- La ama Narcissa les está esperando en su despacho, señor.- y dicho esto, la elfina desapareció ante sus narices.

A Draco le enfureció sobremanera que su madre hubiese mandado a la elfina doméstica en vez de haber sido ella la que hubiese salido a recibirlos. Y Hermione lo percibió porque estrujó con fuerza desmedida la mano que aún sostenía la suya.

-Bien, terminemos con esto cuanto antes.-dijo Draco con tono osco, mientras emprendía el camino con pasos fuertes y decididos, tirando de la castaña, que andaba un par de pasos por detrás de él.

-Draco.- le llamó Hermione tirando de su mano ligeramente, obligándole a detenerse para que la mirase.- Recuerda lo que me has prometido antes de salir de casa.

Draco la fulminó con la mira. Estaba ya bastante cabreado como para que encima llegase ella a recordarle las estúpidas promesas que le había hecho hacer.

-Conservo mi memoria en perfectas condiciones, Hermione. No necesito que me recuerdes lo que prometo cada dos por tres.- soltó con brusquedad.

Pero nada más terminar esas palabras, o más bien al ver la expresión de sorpresa seguida de furia e indignación que cruzó por la cara de la castaña, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Estaba enfadado y rabioso y no hacía más que pagarlo con ella. Y supo que la había vuelto a cagar del todo cuando Hermione soltó su mano con rapidez y brusquedad.

-Entonces tampoco creo que sea necesario que yo esté aquí. Salta a la vista que te vales por ti solo para todo.- dijo con amargura para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a la chimenea.

-No…Hermione, espera… no quería…

-¿No querías qué, Draco?- le interrumpió Hermione dándose la vuelta para enfrentarle.- ¿Tratarme como si fuera tu maldita recordadora? - exclamó con rabia.

Había aguantado con entereza el mal humor de Draco esas últimas semanas porque sabía que lo que estaba pasando no era fácil para él. Pero al parecer él se olvidaba con frecuencia de que para ella tampoco estaba siendo un camino de rosas.

-He aguantado sin rechistar tus malas contestaciones y tu indiferencia de los últimos días porque sé que esto no está siendo fácil para ti. Pero ya no aguanto más Draco. -tímidas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. – Estoy cansada de todo esto. Cansada de que te olvides de que lo que a ti te pase también me afecta a mí, porque somos una pareja. O al menos lo éramos hasta hace unos días…

-Hermione, ¿Qué estás…

-No, déjame terminar.-le cortó para después tomar una bocanada de aire, buscando la fuerza necesaria para continuar.- Al igual que tú, conservo mi memoria en perfectas condiciones y recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el sofá de casa cuando me contaste lo que te estaba pasando.- hizo una ligera pausa durante la cual no dejó de mirar a los ojos de Draco. Éste se mantuvo en silencio, dándole tiempo para continuar hablando.

- Dijiste que me querías. –soltó con un sollozo.- Y juro que quiero creer en tus palabras, principalmente porque yo también te quiero Draco, y nada me haría más feliz que saber y sentir que ese sentimiento es correspondido.

-Sabes de sobra que lo es, preciosa…- dijo Draco mientras daba un paso hacia ella, sólo para ver que las lágrimas seguían cayendo libres por sus mejillas.

-No, Draco, ya no sé lo que sientes. Tu comportamiento hacia mí los últimos días me ha hecho dudarlo. Si me quisieras como dices no me habrías tratado como lo has estado haciendo. Durante estos días no me has abrazado ni una sola vez, apenas me has besado y no has cruzado conmigo más palabras de las necesarias. Te has alejado de mi poco a poco y yo ya no se qué hacer para evitarlo. ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? Que con tu comportamiento lo único que me has demostrado estos días es que lo más te importa de nuestra relación es el sexo.

-¿Qué?- Draco estaba sorprendido por las dudas de Hermione. Pero en el fondo sabía que esas dudas eran solamente culpa suya, porque la había estado descuidando los últimos días.- No, preciosa… no es lo que piensas…- habló cuando logró salir de la sorpresa inicial.

-¡¿Acaso sabes que es lo que pienso, Draco?- exclamó Hermione, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.- ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo si llevas días sin hablar conmigo, sin molestarte en preguntarme qué tal estoy o cómo me siento?

Draco la miró con intensidad, y después explotó.

-¡Tienes razón, maldita sea!- exclamó Draco.- ¡Es cierto que he estado distante estos días y que te he tratado terriblemente mal! ¡Me he comportado como un gilipollas y lo siento, pero eso no quiere decir que sólo me importe el sexo, Hermione!

-Permíteme que lo dude…-murmuró la castaña secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- preguntó Draco pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación.

-Deberías saberlo ya. Pero si tengo que ser yo la que te diga qué quiero oír, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.-dijo con decisión la castaña. Draco la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Hermione?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros. – Dime que no es lo que creo…

-Lo siento Draco, yo era la primera que quería evitar esto, pero no lo aguanto más.-susurró volviendo a llorar y sintiéndose perturbada por su cercanía.- Será mejor que me vaya. Suerte con tu madre.

-¡NO!- bramó Draco impidiendo que ella se librase de su agarre.- ¡No podemos terminar así! No después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, preciosa…

-Draco… No hagas esto más difícil…Suéltame, por favor… -suplicó Hermione mientras miraba al suelo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-No pienso hacerlo.

Y sin cruzar una palabra más, alzó la barbilla de la castaña y se abalanzó sobre sus labios entreabiertos, devorándolos con ansia. No recordaba la última vez que la había besado así, pero sí sabía que había echado de menos hacerlo. Y también sabía que no iba a permitir que ella se le escapase de las manos.

Sin embargo y aunque Hermione le había correspondido al beso con la misma intensidad, supo que algo no iba bien cuando ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y le empujó con fuerza. Lo que Draco no sabía, es que esa acción le había costado a Hermione más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

-¡Basta, Draco!- dijo alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él.- Esto se acabó. Cuánto antes lo asumamos mejor será para los dos y antes dejaremos de hacernos daño.

-Te equivocas, aquí no se ha acabado nada.- le dijo con voz dura.- Tú eres mía, siempre lo has sido. Así que ni se te pase por la cabeza que eso va a cambiar.

-Adiós, Draco.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña que ahora lloraba más intensamente.- Cuídate mucho.

Y sin dar tiempo a Draco a decir nada más corrió a la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó Draco con desesperación corriendo hacia la chimenea.- ¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí! ¡No hemos terminado esta conversación!- exclamó aún sabiendo que era imposible que ella le escuchase.- ¡Te quiero, joder! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- golpeó con fuerza la repisa de la chimenea, haciéndose tanto daño que soltó un fuerte gruñido.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- resonó la inconfundible voz de Narcissa Malfoy por el comedor.- Draco, querido, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con suavidad, al ver a su hijo apoyado con ambas manos en la repisa de la chimenea y con la cabeza entre los brazos, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Draco elevó la cabeza y dirigió a su madre una mirada furibunda.

-No, madre, no me encuentro bien.- dijo con tono osco, arrastrando las palabras de forma exagerada.- Y todo es culpa tuya y de tu maldito hechizo de impotencia.

-Draco, hijo, siento mucho haberte hechizado, pero era necesario.- dijo con calma Narcissa.

-¡¿Qué era necesario? ¡¿Necesario para qué, maldita sea?- exclamó de nuevo Draco acercándose a su madre y mirándola con odio.- ¡¿Para perder a la mujer de mi vida? ¡Pues enhorabuena, madre! ¡Lo has conseguido!

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hermione?-preguntó Narcissa con cierto tono de preocupación.

Draco tomó aire buscando calmarse un poco antes de hablar.

-Me ha dejado. Espero que estés contenta.- le dijo Draco con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañada su madre.- ¿No te habrá dejado por…?

-No, madre, ella me ha estado apoyando todo este tiempo. He sido yo el que por culpa de tu maldito hechizo he terminado distanciándome de ella y echándolo todo a perder.- gruñó Draco, dándose por fin cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.- ¿Se puede saber por qué tuviste que inmiscuirte así en mi vida? ¿No se te ocurrió otro hechizo con el que castigarme que no interfiriera en mi relación con ella?

-Draco… lo siento muchísimo, yo jamás imaginé que esto podría pasar…- se lamentó su madre.- Pensé que vuestra relación se basaba en algo más que en el sexo y que podríais estar un tiempo sin estar juntos de esa manera.

-¡Y así era! Pero por culpa de este hechizo he perdido la cordura y empecé a poner distancias, porque no soportaba no poder darle todo lo que ella merece.-se explicó Draco con hastío.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido una estupidez…

-Lo ha sido, cielo.- le dijo Narcissa con cierto tono de decepción.- Pensé que esa joven era lo suficiente importante para ti como para conservarla a tu lado a pesar de estar hechizado.-añadió con pesar.

Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Sé que últimamente te habías resignado a aceptar mi relación con Hermione, pero también sé de sobra que nunca lo has llegado a aceptar del todo. ¿Y ahora te apena que lo nuestro se haya acabado?- preguntó Draco con sorna.

-Es cierto que me costó aceptar que tuvieses una relación con la señorita Granger y que al principio pensaba que era un capricho y que pronto te cansarías y la dejarías, como había pasado siempre.- Draco la miró con intensidad.- Pero entonces llegaste y me diste esa charla, digna de todo un Black, por cierto, en la que me dejaste claro que esta vez era distinto, que había algo más. Y me sentí tan orgullosa de ti, querido, al ver que aún tenias capacidad para amar y ser amado a pesar de todo lo que habías tenido que pasar antes, durante y después de la guerra, pero sobre todo después de cómo te habíamos educado tu padre y yo... Así que después de tu discurso, no me quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, con reticencias, pero lo hice.- asumió Narcissa.- Y entonces os vi juntos. Discutíais con frecuencia, sí, pero saltaba a la vista que disfrutabas con esas peleas. Te veía feliz, como nunca antes te había visto. Y en ese momento supe que ella era la adecuada para ti y que nada de lo que yo dijera o hiciese podría cambiar eso. Porque lo más importante para una madre es ver a su hijo feliz. Y con Hermione lo eres, cielo. Así que sí, me siento un poco decepcionada porque no hayas sabido cuidarla y conservarla a tu lado durante estos días.- concluyó Narcissa cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación.

Draco se había quedado estático ante el discurso de su madre. Prácticamente se le había olvidado el enfado y miraba a su madre como si no la conociera.

-¿Estás…estás hablando en serio?- cuestionó el rubio aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró su madre.- Hermione Granger es la mujer perfecta para ti.

-Sí, lo es… pero ahora la he perdido. Y puede que para siempre.-se compadeció Draco.- Jamás la había visto tan enfadada.

-Aún estás a tiempo de hacer algo, Draco.-le dijo Narcissa.- Y si hace falta que hable yo con ella, lo haré. Asumo mi parte de culpa en esto. Si no te hubiese hechizado quizás esto no hubiese pasado. Lo siento mucho, cielo.

-No esperes que por qué me hayas soltado ese discursito voy a olvidar tan fácilmente lo que me has hecho, madre.-dijo Draco recuperando la dureza en su voz.- Ha sido el peor mes de mi vida…

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que así ha sido y también para saber que no olvidas las cosas con facilidad.- dijo la morena con una ligera sonrisa.- Pero podré soportarlo si por lo menos has aprendido algo de todo esto, querido.

-Por supuesto, madre.- aseveró el rubio.- He aprendido que con Hermione Granger todo es complicado, y que haga lo que haga, al final ella siempre tendrá razón y yo seré el estúpido que siempre mete la pata, aunque no quiera.

Narcissa rió con suavidad. Pero después recuperó el gesto serio.

-Seguro que eso te ayuda en futuras peleas con Hermione. Pero no me refería a eso, precisamente.- confesó su madre.- El principal motivo de lanzarte ese hechizo era que aprendieras a respetar la casa de tus padres y a comportarte como un caballero en determinadas ocasiones, justo como tu padre y yo te educamos…- susurró con calma Narcissa.- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección…

-Sí madre, puedes quedarte tranquila. – dijo Draco rodando los ojos.- Pero repito que podrías habérmelo hecho aprender de otra forma…

Narcissa le miró con cariño y después le estrechó entre sus brazos durante un segundo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para futuros castigos…- dijo con diversión la morena.

-Madre, tengo casi 27 años, mi personalidad hace años que está definida. Será difícil cambiarla por muchos castigos que me pongas…-le respondió Draco con cansancio.

-Nada pierdo intentándolo, querido.-añadió su madre separándose de él para después pasar con cariño una mano por el pelo de su hijo.

Draco sonrió de lado ante las palabras y la acción de su madre.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla…- dijo Draco mientras se dirigía con decisión a la chimenea.- Como la deje demasiado tiempo sola es capaz de irse del país…

-¡Draco, espera!- dijo Narcissa. Draco se giró y miró a su madre.- El hechizo, querido, ¿acaso no quieres que te lo quite?

Draco pareció meditarlo unos segundos y después habló.

-Creo que podré aguantar unas horas más, madre.- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó su madre, que no salía de su asombro.

-Completamente, madre.- afirmó Draco.- Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a esa castaña cabezota y no quiero que piense que se las estoy diciendo sólo porque ya puedo llevármela a la cama.

-Me parece algo muy sensato, querido.- dijo Narcissa, volviendo a sentir el orgullo de madre correr por sus venas. Draco sonrió complacido.

-Sí, lo más sensato que voy a hacer desde hace días, al parecer.- dijo Draco con sorna. -Pero volveré aquí en cuanto haya arreglado las cosas con Hermione, así que procura no salir del país otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Narcissa rió con elegancia.

-Descuida, cariño, estaré aquí, esperándoos.- le aseguró su madre.

-Bien, entonces me voy ya. No puedo perder más tiempo. –se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarla brevemente.- Aún no te he perdonado, pero gracias por todo lo que me has dicho hoy… Necesitaba oírlo.- le susurró Draco al oído.

-De nada, cariño.- Narcissa sonrió.- Anda, ve a buscar a esa mujer de una vez, antes de que se escape.

Draco asintió y sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia que le caracterizaba, desapareció entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

.

**·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·**

·

**Buenooo, pues esto ha sido todo. Espero q os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews! Y prometo q intentaré ponerme con el final de la historia estos días! Haré lo que pueda!**

**Ya sabeís, review con vuestra opinión! Es lo q más cuentaa!**

**Nos leemos!**

**·.·AllegraPM·.·**


	4. Para Siempre

**Holaaaa! He vueltooo! Siento haber tardado tantisimo pero la inspiración me abandonó por completo! Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con el final de mi historia! Espero que el capitulo no os defraude, he hecho lo que he podido. Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews, sin duda han ayudado a la musa que hay en mi a volver y terminar! **

**He visto que muchas me pedís que escriba sobre cómo interfirió Astoria en la vida de estos dos tórtolos. La verdad que no me lo había planteado cuando lo escribí y no tengo intención de escribir nada en un futuro próximo porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero os aseguro que si en algún momento me pongo a escribir me plantearé hacer al menos una historia corta sobre este tema! **

**Sin más os dejo leer. Gracias por la paciencia y por estar ahí durante esta pequeña historía. Aún estoy decidiendo si hago un epílogo o no. Vuestra oponión siempre cuenta a si que decidme si quereís que haga el último esfuerzo por esta historia o el final está bien tal como está.**

**Disfrutad del capi tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo!**

**·**

**·**

**Capítulo 4. Para Siempre**

Buscaba a tientas bajo la cama mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Es lo que llevaba evitando hacer durante días, pero al final no le había quedado más remedio. Estaba sufriendo, mucho, y ella no se lo merecía. No se merecía sufrir un minuto más por la estupidez de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Dónde demonios está la maldita maleta?- farfulló para sí misma Hermione mientras desistía de buscar bajo la cama y echaba un vistazo a lo alto del armario.- ¡Maldito rubio obsesivo!- maldijo mientras de un manotazo se quitaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

El maldito rubio obsesivo del orden. Todo tenía que estar donde el señorito decía. Aún recordaba esa pequeña discusión sobre donde colocar las maletas. Fue al poco de mudarse a la casa que compartían. Draco se había negado en rotundo a colocarlas bajo la cama. Tras varios minutos de discusión dónde el rubio le explicó sus motivos, sin lograr convencerla finalmente, Hermione pareció salirse con la suya. Pero sólo lo pareció ya que el muy puñetero había hecho lo que le había dado la gana y al final las había subido a lo alto del armario en cuanto ella se había olvidado del tema. Cretino.

Soltando un bufido, echó un vistazo por toda la habitación buscando algo que le ayudase a llegar a lo alto de aquel inmenso armario. Estaba tan enfadada, tan dolida, que hasta había olvidado que su varita reposaba en la mesilla y que con un leve giro de muñeca, la maleta estaría en su poder.

Tras recorrer la habitación con la mirada, vio un taburete al lado de la ventana, así que andando con decisión fue hacia él, lo cogió y lo colocó delante del armario. Subió un pie y luego el otro y estiró los brazos todo lo que pudo.

Nada, ni aún así llegaba. Maldita fuera su estatura y ese condenado armario tan alto. Lo intentó una vez más, como diría el rubio, a cabezota no le ganaba nadie. Alcanzaría esa maleta, costase lo que le costase. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más en esa ciudad en la que cada calle, cada recoveco, cada aroma, le recordaba a él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Hermione casi cae del taburete al oír tan repentinamente su voz, serena pero tensa, a sus espaldas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Podría haberme matado!- exclamó mientras se bajaba de las alturas con una mano en el pecho tratando de controlar sus pulsaciones.

- Sería imposible matarse desde esa altura, castaña.- le rebatió Draco sin perder la expresión de seriedad que le surcaba la cara. Jamás podría dejar de meterse con ella, aunque la ocasión no era la mejor, era algo innato en él. No podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó ella mirándole con congoja y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te recuerdo que ésta también es mi casa, Hermione.- dijo con suavidad.

Hermione resopló. Qué irritante podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

- No me vengas con esas, Malfoy…

- He venido a hablar contigo, es evidente.- añadió él con tono firme.

- Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar. Márchate. – dijo seria mientras se giraba a ordenar por segunda vez la ropa que se esparcía por la cama.

- Te equivocas. – espetó él con brusquedad y tratando de controlar su enfado. - Quizás tú hayas dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, pero yo no. –Hermione le miró estupefacta pero no dijo nada.- Siempre has tenido esa maldita manía de dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Lo que quizás no sepas es que eres de las pocas personas a las que se lo permito.

- ¿Se supone que debo sentirme orgullosa por ello? Porque…- intentó interrumpirle.

- Sí, deberías. – Espetó cortante. Hermione abrió la boca con intención de rebatirle, pero él fue tajante.- No. Por una vez vas a dejar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible, vas a tener la boquita cerrada y me vas a escuchar.- Hermione abrió la boca indignada y dispuesta a protestar, otra vez.- Y como no lo hagas me veré obligado a hechizarte preciosa.- añadió sin darle tiempo a replicar. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Le amenazaba con hechizarla! ¡A ella! Era increíble.

-No serías capaz…- susurró con los ojos muy abiertos, presa de su asombro.

Draco se rió con la nariz. Ya había conseguido lo que quería. Captar su atención y bloquearla de tal manera que no le quedase más remedio que oír lo que tenía que decirle.

-Precisamente nadie mejor que tú sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero lograr lo que me propongo.- dijo con firmeza y alzando las cejas, en un claro signo de provocación hacia la chica.

Hermione suspiró derrotada, consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio que oír aquello que el rubio tenía que decir y que ella no quería escuchar. No quería porque cabía una mínima posibilidad de que la hiciese cambiar de opinión, había una mínima posibilidad de que la embaucase de nuevo y no quería. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano iban a llegar al mismo punto en el que estaban ahora, volviendo a sufrir lo mismo o incluso más de lo que ya estaban sufriendo. Todo porque el rubio había dejado de quererla. O eso pensaba ella.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Draco. Ya no. Esto ya no tiene ningún sentido…

-¡Silencio, he dicho!- exclamó Draco al borde de su paciencia. – No te lo diré una sola vez más, Hermione.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Draco jamás había perdido la paciencia de tal manera con ella. Y la manera en la que había pronunciado su nombre… Sabía que debía dejarle hablar, sabía que él necesitaba hablar y ser escuchado. Y ella no se lo negaría. Dejaría que él se desahogase, tenía derecho a hacerlo al igual que había hecho ella. Pero después de eso, dijera lo que dijera, todo se acabaría. No permitiría que ambos se hiciesen más daño.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco, que la miraba atentamente y expectante ante la determinación que fuese a tomar la castaña. A ella no se le escapó el detalle de que su mano derecha se perdía entre su túnica, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su varita, preparado para cumplir su amenaza en el caso de que ella se negase a escucharle.

-Está bien, Draco. Te escucharé.- habló finalmente la castaña. Draco se relajó visiblemente. - Pero prométeme que después de escucharte me dejarás ir.

-Te aseguro que después de escuchar lo que tengo que decir no irás a ninguna parte.- aseveró con dureza.

-Draco… por favor… no hagas esto más difícil, te lo ruego. – Susurró la castaña ya abatida, sabiendo que aquel iba a ser uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y después lo miró. El brillo en los ojos del rubio le hizo saber que estaba a punto de ceder.

No se equivocaba.

-Podrás irte si eso es lo que deseas. – cedió finalmente. Hermione asintió, agradeciéndole con ese gesto su comprensión.- Y ahora vas a escucharme. No me interrumpirás, ni comentarás absolutamente nada hasta que termine de hablar, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo…- dijo Hermione sin fuerzas, sentándose en la cama y mirándole, sabiendo que le iba a ser complicado cumplir con las exigencias del rubio.

-En primer lugar, toda esa mierda que has dicho antes en casa de mi madre es mentira.- empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, cómo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero la cerró ante la mirada enfurecida del rubio.- Me importa una mierda el sexo. – Hermione bufó. Draco rodó los ojos. Siempre había que ser terriblemente explícito con ella. Joder.- Si, es cierto que me gusta, que disfruto con ello y que nunca me canso de hacerlo, de hacerlo contigo.- puntualizó, aunque los dos sabían que no era necesario.- Pero nunca lo antepondría a ti, a estar a tu lado. En comparación, el sexo me importa una mierda. Y lo siento si en estos días te he hecho entender lo contrario.

Hermione le miró sorprendida y ruborizada a partes iguales. Jamás hubiese esperado algo así.

-He sido un completo gilipollas alejándote de mí. Pero todo esto me ha superado y lo sabes.- confesó a regañadientes. – No me importaba el sexo, me importaba no poder darte lo que merecías. Se me retorcían las entrañas sólo de pensar que eras infeliz a mi lado, que estabas insatisfecha y que podrías buscar en los brazos de otros lo que yo no podía darte.

-Draco yo jamás…- sabía que no podía hablar, pero las palabras del rubio le estaban afectando más de lo que habría querido. Y estaba insinuando que quería engañarlo. Eso no podía permitirlo.

-Lo sé, y me siento un idiota por haber pensado que podrías traicionarme así. Sé de sobra que serías incapaz de hacerme algo así. Porque tu eres mejor persona que yo, siempre lo has sido.- para ese entonces, gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Hermione.- Pero ya me conoces, soy impulsivo y desconfiado por naturaleza. Estaba sometido a mucha presión y terminé por estropear lo más importante que tenía en mi vida. Tú, castaña.

Draco tomó aire y la miró. No soportaba verla llorar. No cuando era por tristeza o por dolor. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento para que eso cambiase. Tenía que jugar su última carta si quería recuperarla. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Mi vida dio un giro desde el momento en que te conocí. Y no hablo del día en que realmente me di cuenta de que te necesitaba en mi vida.- Draco no la miraba, era demasiado humillante para él confesar todo lo que sentía por ella.- Hablo del día que te vi por primera vez en el andén, con tu falda recatada, tu pelo enmarañado, tu montón de libros apretados contra tu pecho y esa expresión de marisabidilla. – el rubio sonrió de lado y Hermione supo que en su mente estaba rememorando ese momento, al igual que estaba haciendo ella.

Si Draco la hubiese mirado, habría encontrado sus ojos castaños, bañados por las lágrimas sí, pero con un brillo especial. El brillo que no tenían sus ojos desde hacía semanas.

-En ese momento no llegué a darme cuenta de lo que significaba ese escalofrío que me recorrió al verte. Era un niño mal criado y con demasiados prejuicios como para fijarme en las sensaciones que me recorrían al mirar a una niña hija de muggles.- Draco suspiró negando con la cabeza.- Recuerdo que cruzamos las miradas unos segundos. ¿Lo recuerdas tú?- hizo una pausa y la miró. Estaba preciosa, aún teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí, Draco, lo recuerdo.- contestó a media voz, sorprendiendo al rubio con su respuesta.

Aunque la verdaderamente sorprendida de esa habitación era la castaña. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Draco recordase esa mirada. Duro apenas cinco segundos, en la que dos niños se habían escrutado minuciosamente, de arriba abajo, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

-Duró apenas unos segundos, pero me recorrió algo tan intenso que preferí ignorarlo. Me asusté. – reconoció con una sonrisa burlona.- Y después me enteré que eras hija de muggles y más tarde que te habías hecho amiga de Potter y del pobretón Weasley.- Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa ante el tono despectivo que había usado para dirigirse a sus amigos. Draco la ignoró. – Pero a pesar de eso, las sensaciones que me recorrían al verte cada vez eran más intensas. Me recuerdo diciéndome a mí mismo que debía ignorar todo aquello que me estaba pasando, que eras una impura y que debía darme igual tu persona. –Draco bufó con sorna.- Ingenuo de mí. Estabas destinada a ser mía desde el principio. Siempre ha sido así y lo seguirá siendo, aunque intentes negarlo.- concluyó con firmeza.

-Draco…- pero Hermione no pudo continuar. Draco levantó una mano para silenciarla.

-Aún no he terminado. De hecho me falta por decirte lo más importante.- Draco tomó aire y extendió una mano hacia la castaña. Hermione le miró extrañada pero cogió su mano e inmediatamente fue levantada de la cama. Ahora estaban frente a frente, a escasos dos pasos el uno del otro.- Aún me culpo por haber desperdiciado los años de escuela tratándote mal y menospreciándote cuando podríamos haberlos aprovechado de otra manera.- no pudo evitar sonreírla con esa sensualidad tan característica de los Malfoy, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen intensamente.

Merlín, cómo le gustaba esa chica, le volvía completamente loco y no la dejaría escapar. Aún le quedaba el último golpe de efecto. El definitivo.

-Aún así me alegro de que al final me diese cuenta de que la única chica que estaba a mi altura y que de verdad se merecía estar al lado de un Malfoy eras tú. – Hermione le mantenía la mirada expectante. Ya no lloraba, pero respiraba con cierta dificultad y el corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho. No podía creer estar escuchando todo aquello del orgulloso Draco Malfoy. Él mismo Draco que le había dicho que la quería en tan contadas ocasiones que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, confesándolo todo. Abriendo su corazón delante de ella y sin tapujos. Estaba sorprendida, tenía que reconocerlo.

-Te quiero, Hermione Granger.- confesó mientras la taladraba con la mirada y acariciando lentamente su mejilla con la mano.- Te quiero como jamás he querido ni querré a nadie. – Hermione le mantenía la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, mezcla de las lágrimas de felicidad que luchaban por salir y de la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti, castaña. –añadió justo antes de jalarla por el cuello y besarla con todas sus fuerzas.

A Hermione le pilló desprevenida aquel movimiento pero en cuanto la lengua de Draco volvió a la calidez de su boca, se vio completamente perdida. Draco la apretó con fuerza contra él, saboreando aquel momento y sobretodo esos labios y ese cuerpo que tanto había desperdiciado las últimas semanas. Labios y cuerpo que le pertenecían por derecho propio desde el momento en el que puso sus labios y sus manos sobre ellos.

Estaban tan juntos que ni el aire cabía entre ellos. Brazos, manos, piernas y labios eran uno. Las caricias iban y venían y la intensidad del beso aumentaba por momentos. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subió tanto que hasta cierta parte de rubio pareció reaccionar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido dentro del beso, pero no se separó.

No podía ser, ¡era imposible! Era un abultamiento muchísimo menor a lo que era habitual en él, pero ahí estaba. No se lo podía creer. Intentó retirarse disimuladamente de la castaña para que ella no lo notose. Eso podría echarlo todo a perder.

Pero Hermione no era tonta, y habían estado tan pegados que también había notado el bulto que le rozó el bajo vientre. Y fue ella la que rompió el beso. Draco tomó aire y se preparó para la explosión de su linda castaña.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó Hermione alejándose de él.- ¡Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil! ¡Me he creído tus palabras como una tonta!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Draco con cierta indignación.- ¿Acaso insinúas que todo lo que he dicho es mentira?

-¡Por supuesto que era mentira!- chilló ella, presa de la confusión que la invadía, la tristeza y de los nervios.- ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Tu madre te ha retirado el hechizo antes de venir aquí! ¡Es evidente!- añadió dirigiendo una mirada al ligero bulto en la entrepierna del rubio.- ¡Todo ha sido una artimaña tuya más para llevarme a la cama! ¡Cómo siempre!

-Te equivocas otra vez…- dijo lentamente el rubio, maldiciendo a su amiguito por el momento que había escogido para "volver a la vida".

-Por favor, Malfoy, basta ya. Esto se ha acabado.- sentenció Hermione cogiendo su varita de la mesilla y convocando a la maleta que aún reposaba en lo alto del armario.

Con otro movimiento de varita todas sus cosas estaban dentro de la vieja maleta y al segundo, se encaminaba con decisión hacia la puerta, decidida a dejar a Draco Malfoy atrás. Después lloraría, se deprimiría y volvería a llorar. Pero no ahora, no delante de él. Tenía que ser fuerte una última vez.

Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, una blanquecina mano se deslizó por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que ella pudiese abrirla.

-Mi madre no me ha quitado el hechizo.- confesó Draco en su nuca.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-¿Esperas que te crea con ese bulto en la entrepierna?- dijo ella aún de cara a la puerta y apretando el asa de la maleta con rabia.

-Sé que ese pequeño detalle me quita credibilidad. Pero tienes que creerme.- susurró o más bien suplicó el rubio.

Lo hizo tan cerca de su oído que a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío desde el cuello a los pies.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? No te lo mereces. –dijo ella con firmeza.

-Mírame.- exigió Draco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que con ese tono no conseguiría nada.- Por favor, Hermione, mírame.

La castaña soltó la maleta, que cayó con un golpe seco al suelo y se giró lentamente.

-Sabía que si mi madre me quitaba el hechizo antes de venir a hablar contigo, olvidarías todo lo que había dicho en el momento en el que notases que volvía a ser el de siempre. Por eso le pedí que no lo hiciera. - Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Sé que piensas que sigo mintiendo, pero no es así.

-¿No te parece que tengo motivos suficientes para creerlo?- rebatió Hermione cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a lanzar una suspicaz mirada hacia la zona sur del rubio.

-Sí, me lo parece.- la afirmación de Draco sorprendió a la chica.- Pero me veo en la obligación de recordarte aquel día en el Ministerio en el que pasó lo mismo. En esa ocasión estaba hechizado y aún así hubo una mínima reacción por mi parte debido a que el hechizo se había debilitado levemente, justo igual que ahora.

Hermione tenía que admitir que era astuto. Y que lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Pero, ¿cómo creerle? Era evidente que estaba deseando hacerlo, cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por mandar todo al infierno y lanzarse a sus brazos. Su corazón sabía que las palabras del chico habían sido las más sinceras que jamás saldrían de su boca. Pero como siempre la voz de su razón hablaba mucho más alto, haciendo que en ocasiones, como en aquella, no tomase la decisión más acertada.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no puedo.- dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza y agachándose para coger su maleta.

-No lo hagas. - dijo Draco con sequedad. La estaba perdiendo, no podía consentirlo.

-Draco…- suplicó Hermione.

-Sabes que lo que digo tiene sentido Hermione. Lo sabes.- dijo suplicante, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

Hermione le miró de vuelta. Tenía razón, maldita sea. Era cierto lo de aquel día en el Ministerio. Pero, ¿cómo estar segura de que estaba pasando lo mismo ahora? No podía, lo más seguro era irse, por más que le doliese.

-Me prometiste dejarme ir.- le recordó la castaña mirándole a los ojos.

-Te prometí dejarte ir si eso era lo que deseabas.- puntualizó Draco.- Y salir de esta habitación sin mi es lo último que deseas, Hermione.

Demonios, como le odiaba. Siempre había sabido leer cada gesto y cada movimiento. Sabía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía en cada momento antes incluso de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas que te quiero?- preguntó Draco un poco desesperado.- ¡Me he abierto en canal por ti, maldita sea! Dime que más necesitas para creer mis palabras. Dímelo y haré lo que me pidas. Lo que sea con tal de que te quedes a mi lado para siempre.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Hermione. Tanto, que su razón quedo derrotada por su corazón, el cuál latía con tantísima fuerza que temía que se le saliese por la boca. Las palabras de Draco habían sido tan desgarradoras y había hablado con tanta rabia, con tanta dureza que era imposible no creerle. Maldito fuese todo, pero quería demasiado a ese rubio platinado. Y si la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era la equivocada, pues mala suerte. Si todo salía mal de nuevo al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haberlo intentado.

Volvió a soltar la maleta y echando los brazos al cuello de Draco le besó con una intensidad y con una pasión tal, que el rubio casi no reacciona de la impresión. Pero esa indecisión solo duró unos segundos, porque cuando la lengua de la castaña luchó con sus labios por colarse en su boca, rodeó su cintura y su lengua fue al encuentro de su compañera de baile.

En poco tiempo alcanzaron la intensidad de su anterior beso, y aunque el bulto de Draco seguía allí, no parecía dar señales de ir a más. El rubio lo notó y cuando la castaña empezaba a jugar con su pelo y su cuello decidió separarse.

-No es que quiera dejarte así, preciosa. Es más, me encantaría seguir con esto.- susurró contra su frente Draco, tratando de que sus respiraciones se relajasen, mientras observaba el pelo alborotado de Hermione y su claro grado de excitación.

Hermione le miró con suavidad, aún con las mejillas completamente rojas por la excitación y volvió a abrazarle.

-A mi también…- ronroneó ella contra su cuello. Draco gimió al sentir el aliento de la castaña contra esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía.

-Entonces tenemos que solucionar este problemilla de una vez por todas para que por fin podamos volver a la normalidad.- dijo señalando su entrepierna. – Te prometo que después haré todo lo que me pidas para compensar lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar estos días.- añadió susurrando en su oído.

Hermione le miró con suavidad y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Lo que te pida?- preguntó ella con una mirada que dejaba claras sus intenciones.

Draco soltó una carcajada, relajado al fin, y volvió a besarla con pasión.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró el rubio al separar sus labios.

-Entonces vamos, acabemos con esto cuanto antes que tanto tiempo de abstinencia ha hecho que me imagine muchas cosas.- dijo ella con picardía mientras le cogía de la mano y abría la puerta para dirigirse a la chimenea del salón.

-Quién hubiese dicho que esa niña recatada del andén se convertiría en una mujer tan descarada…- rió Draco mientras la seguía apresurado.

Hermione solo pudo reírse ante el comentario de su chico.

.

·

Narcisa llevaba más de media hora mirando al majestuoso reloj que adornaba el salón principal de la mansión Malfoy mientras golpeaba de forma rítmica la mesa de roble con sus dedos. Jamás se perdonaría haber echado a perder la relación de su hijo si éste no conseguía recuperar a Hermione Granger, y sabía que él tampoco se lo perdonaría jamás.

La conocía poco pero lo suficiente para saber que era una mujer firme en sus decisiones y que pocas veces cambiaba de opinión. Era casi tan cabezota como su Draco. Rió para sí misma cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Seguramente por eso estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran los únicos que aguantarían la cabezonería del otro.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Había vivido muchas cosas de esa relación, demasiadas. Y aunque al principio le había parecido que su hijo había perdido el juicio al elegirla, luego no tuvo más remedio que admitir que había sido una elección más que acertada. Aquella castaña conseguía hacer lo que ella a duras penas había hecho durante toda su vida: controlar a Draco cuando él era incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Había visto como con un leve apretón en su mano, con un suave beso en los labios o incluso con una dulce mirada, él sorprendentemente se calmaba. Seguramente Lucius se estaba revolviendo en su tumba, pero no cabía duda de que esa chica tenía que estar al lado de Draco. Y si por el castigo que ella le había impuesto a su hijo, eso cambiaba, sabía que le perdería para siempre. Pero lo que era aún peor es que se perdería a sí mismo. Estaba segura de que volvería a sus malos hábitos y que ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así que sí, estaba nerviosa y a la vez asustada de que la vida de su hijo y su propia relación con él, dependiese de la determinación que tomase aquella muchacha. No le quedaba otra que pedir a Merlín compasión. Después de todo, bastante había tenido que sufrir la familia Malfoy durante y después de la guerra. Se merecían un poco de fortuna y de tranquilidad en sus vidas.

El fogonazo de la chimenea le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sin perder un ápice de la elegancia que le caracterizaba, se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la chimenea.

Cuando el humo se hubo despejado pudo distinguir la figura de su hijo, sola, sin nadie más anclado a su mano o abrazado a su torso.

-Draco hijo… ¿Qué…?- no pudo esconder su tartamudeo. Hermione no estaba allí y eso no era buena señal.

-Madre, he venido para que retires el hechizo de una vez.- dijo Draco con voz seria.

-Pero Draco, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó preocupada Narcisa. No podía creer que su hijo no hubiese conseguido recuperarla.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que no se le escapase una risa burlona. Quizá estaba siendo algo cruel, pero quería darle un pequeño escarmiento. Y no podía estar más satisfecho con su decisión. Su madre estaba allí, delante suyo, con la cara desencajada y con una clara preocupación. Sabía que Hermione no hubiese estado de acuerdo si le hubiese dicho el motivo por el que quería que esperase cinco minutos antes de ir a casa de su madre. Así que no se lo había dicho, simplemente le pidió que lo hiciera y aunque a regañadientes, ella aceptó.

-No lo sé, madre. No he logrado alcanzarla.- dijo el rubio con un tono tan frío que hubiese congelado la estancia en menos de un minuto.

-Oh, cielo, cuánto lo siento…- se lamentó Narcisa.- Se suponía que esto era lo último que tenía que ocurrir. Yo…

-Déjalo, madre. Tus lamentos y disculpas no van a devolvérmela.- Draco sabía que quizá se estaba excediendo, pero ya sólo faltaba menos de un minuto para que Hermione apareciese por la chimenea.

-Hablaré con ella si es necesario querido, le haré entrar en razón. Ya lo verás. Iré a buscarla ahora mismo, tengo contactos en toda Europa y América. Lograré encontrarla y…

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por un segundo fogonazo de la chimenea. Hermione Granger estaba allí, con la majestuosa túnica de los Malfoy que Draco le había dado hacia escasos minutos. Él había insistido en que se pusiese aquella túnica antes de ir donde su madre. Ella había dudado ya que no sabía porque tenía que ponerse aquella prenda, pero finalmente había cedido ante la insistencia del rubio. No quería volver a discutir con él por una tontería.

-¡Hermione querida! Gracias a Merlín, ¡estás aquí!- exclamó la mujer que se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

La castaña no entendía nada pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba a Draco. Su mirada pícara y burlona explicaba en parte la reacción de su madre.

Narcisa estaba tan concentrada en no soltar a la castaña para evitar que pudiese evaporarse, que no se había percatado del atuendo que ésta llevaba. Quizá para Hermione no fuese más que una túnica más, pero para los Malfoy, aparecer en esa casa con la túnica de la familia tenía un significado más importante de lo que ella hubiese llegado a imaginar.

-Cla-claro que estoy aquí, Narcisa. ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?- preguntó confundida la castaña. ¿Acaso Draco no se había adelantado para contarle a su madre que se había reconciliado? ¿O acaso él…? ¡Oh, pues claro! Ya hablaría con ese rubio vengativo más tarde.

Por fin Narcisa se separó de ella y fue entonces cuando la vio.

-¡Merlín santo, llevas la túnica de los Malfoy!- exclamó presa de su asombro y comprendiendo que su hijo le acababa de devolver parte de su castigo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Túnica de los Malfoy? Draco no le había dicho que esa era la "Túnica de los Malfoy" ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Qué pasaba con esa túnica? ¿Qué significaba que la llevase?

-Oh, Draco me dijo que me la pusiese… No pensé que fuese a importarte yo…- intentó excusarse Hermione ante la cara anonadada de Narcisa.

-No querida, no es eso…- le dijo para después girarse hacía su hijo con cara de pocos amigos.- Esto no ha tenido ninguna gracia, Draco Malfoy. ¡Cómo se te ocurre asustar a tu madre de esta forma! ¿Y por qué demonios no me has dicho esto antes? ¡Soy tu madre, por Merlín!- preguntó mientras señalaba la túnica que Hermione llevaba.

-Discúlpame madre, pero estaba en mi derecho de devolverte parte de los malos ratos que he pasado a los largo de este interminable mes.- Hermione negó con la cabeza, y Narcisa se cruzó de brazos- Y respecto a eso…- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione o más bien, a la túnica.- Bueno, no tengo más que añadir. Está bastante claro.

- Perdonarme pero la que no lo ve claro soy yo, ¿seríais tan amables de explicarme que pasa con esta túnica?- quiso saber Hermione ya un poco mosqueada con el asunto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella no sabe nada? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- le recriminó su madre.- Veras querida llevar esta túnica significa…

-Silencio, madre. – exigió el rubio.- Hemos venido a que retires el hechizo. Del tema de la túnica me ocuparé yo. –Al ver que la castaña iba a replicar Draco volvió a hablar.- Más tarde, preciosa, lo prometo. Ahora madre, si eres tan amable.

Narcisa no tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua y con un movimiento elegante sacó de su túnica la varita y realizando una complicada floritura, recito las complicadas palabras del contra hechizo. Al instante, un rayo morado salió de ella para chocar contra cierta parte de la anotomía del rubio.

Draco se tambaleó un poco pero a los pocos segundos volvió a recuperar su figura recta y estirada.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el rubio temiendo que su madre se guardase un as en la manga.

-Así es, eso es todo.- agregó Narcisa.

-Estupendo. Madre, un placer hacer negocios contigo.- se acercó a la castaña y agarrándole de la mano la arrastró, literalmente, hacia la chimenea.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Hermione.

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido, preciosa.- dijo el rubio como si fuese evidente.

-Pero, Draco, tu madre…- intentó hacerle entrar en razón la castaña, ya dentro de la chimenea.

-Mi madre entiende perfectamente que nos vayamos ahora mismo.- explicó Draco mientras miraba intensamente a su madre.- De hecho, debería estar orgullosa porque haya decido que vayamos a nuestra casa en vez de quedarnos aquí.

-¡Draco, por el amor de Dios!

- Sal de mi vista en este instante si no quieres que me arrepienta de haberte quitado el hechizo.- amenazó Narcisa aunque en el fondo sin maldad alguna.

-Vendremos mañana a comer madre, para celebrar lo de la túnica.- le dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo mientras cogía un puñado de polvos Flu.

-¿Celebrar? ¿Qué hay que celebrar, Draco?- preguntó confundida Hermione antes de que una humareda le impidiese ver al rubio.

.

·

Lo primero que notó Hermione al salir de la chimenea fue como los fuertes brazos de Draco la atraían hacía él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recomponerse del viaje a través de la chimenea cuando ya tenía los exigentes labios de su querido rubio sobre los suyos y su por fin, marcada erección, presionando sobre su bajo vientre.

-¡Oh nena, no sabes cuánto te deseo ahora mismo!- consiguió decir el rubio entre beso y beso.

Hermione simplemente pudo gemir. No hacía falta decir nada más. Era evidente que ella lo deseaba de la misma forma.

Draco intensificó el beso mientras empujaba a la castaña hacia lo que ella creía que eran las escaleras. Sin embargo, a los pocos pasos, noto como algo chocaba contra su trasero para que a continuación, Draco la alzase y la sentase en la mesa de madera que presidía su salón. De forma que sus cabezas quedaron más o menos niveladas.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué...?- intentó preguntar la castaña con la respiración descontrolada.

-Desde que dije que te haría el amor encima de esta mesa si pudiese no he podido quitarme la imagen de la cabeza.- explicó Draco mientras le besaba el cuello con ansiedad a la vez que iba desabrochando los botones de la túnica.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la castaña ante tal confesión. La verdad era que a ella no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea.

Lo siguiente que notó fue como la túnica quedaba relegada a alguna parte de la mesa y cómo Draco empezaba a deshacerse de su camisa.

Ella no quería quedarse atrás. Le deseaba, mucho. Así que a la vez que él se deshacía de su camisa ella hizo lo mismo con la suya, mientras desperdigaba besos por su cuello y por el pecho que iba quedando a la vista poco a poco.

-Eres tan hermosa.- susurró Draco como el silbido de una serpiente cuando los pechos de la castaña quedaron a la vista, pues también se había deshecho de su sujetador. El rubio no tardó en apoderarse de sus pezones para lamerlos, mordisquearlos, besarlos. No paraba de repartir besos por todo su torso, venerándola, mientas Hermione le sujetaba por la nuca y le iba guiando. No podía más, necesitaba sentirlo.

-¡Dios, nena! No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que estás ahora mismo…- exclamó Draco cuando se separó para observar lo que el recorrido de sus besos había causado.

Como respuesta, Hermione rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del chico y le atrajo hacia su boca, hacia su centro. El contacto fue brutal para ambos. Gimieron dentro del beso cuando sus centros hicieron contacto.

-Quería ir lento, hacerte el amor.- susurró Draco cerca de su oreja consiguiendo que a la castaña le recorriese un escalofrío.- Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin disfrutarte. Me eres terriblemente tentadora. Es imposible hacerlo lento después de tanto tiempo.- Se separó un poco para mirarla con esos ojos grises, que ahora eran negros, presos de la lujuria que le recorría. -Voy a follarte, Hermione. Hasta que no puedas más.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y excitada a partes iguales. Sabía que Draco esperaba algún movimiento por su parte que le hiciese saber que estaba de acuerdo. Así que llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico, desabrochó el botón y tiró hacía abajo de ellos, con el bóxer incluido. Draco gruñó cuando su erección quedó por fin liberada.

-Hazlo, Draco. Te quiero dentro. – susurró acalorada la castaña mientras le miraba con timidez.

Draco intentó sonreír pero la excitación hizo que por el rostro le surcase una mueca perversa. Se deshizo de la falda y del tanga de la castaña con la misma rapidez con la que ella se había deshecho con sus prendas. La miró con intensidad, llevó sus manos a su trasero y la arrimó al borde de la mesa. Le separó las piernas todo lo que pudo y sin dejar de mirarla entró en ella. Firme, de una vez, hasta el fondo, sin dejar de mirarla. ¡Merlín! Estaba tan estrecha que tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no dejarse ir.

Hermione sólo pudo agarrarse a su nuca y rodearle la cintura con las piernas y sentir. Sentirle, por fin.

Permanecieron así, unidos, durante segundos, quizás minutos, sintiéndose.

-Cómo te hemos echado de menos, castaña.- Hermione soltó una carcajada entendiendo que se refería a aquella parte de él que la había deseado durante un mes sin poder demostrarlo.

-Yo también os he echado de menos, Draco.- contestó la castaña acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

Se besaron y Draco comenzó lentamente con el vaivén de sus caderas. Despacio al principio pero a medida que Hermione iba acostumbrándose a su presencia fue aumentando el ritmo.

Ambos sabían que no aguantarían demasiado, el ritmo de sus movimientos era acelerado, impreciso. Draco abrazó a Hermione y con un movimiento certero, directo a la zona más sensible de ella, llegó al clímax, arrastrando a la castaña con él.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron levemente. Draco se separó entonces, salió de ella despacio y la miró intensamente.

-Te quiero.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Hermione sonrió como una tonta y se lanzó a sus labios.

Se besaron pausadamente, con amor. Y al cabo de lo que pudieron ser horas, se separaron y sin perder la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro, por el orgasmo recién alcanzado y por las palabras de Draco, le miró con dulzura.

-Yo también te quiero, Draco.- El rubio sonrió de lado, satisfecho. Y antes de que la castaña se diese cuenta la sujeto por la cintura y la alzó.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione que sólo atinó a enroscar sus piernas y sus brazos en torno al cuerpo del rubio.

-¿No pensarás que ya he terminado contigo, verdad?- preguntó juguetón separándose un poco para mirarla con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se rió y al instante volvió a notar a Draco, listo para una segunda ronda.

-Merlín me libre de pensar eso, señor Malfoy.- contestó mientras Draco se encaminaba, ahora sí, hacia las escaleras.

-Prepárate, señora Malfoy, porque me pienso esmerar mucho en esta segunda ronda.- dijo Draco mientras pateaba la puerta de su cuarto para poder entrar.

Hermione se separó de su cuello el cuál no había dejado de besar en todo el recorrido hacía su dormitorio. ¿Señora Malfoy? No podía haber escuchado bien.

-¡Alto ahí, rubito!- exclamó la castaña, ya apoyada en el suelo y parada enfrente de Draco.- ¿Acabas de decir "Señora Malfoy? ¿No, verdad?

Draco sonrió, sabía que a pesar del nivel de deseo que les recorría, ella se daría cuenta del cambio de apellido. Bien, quería estar seguro de que ella aceptaría. Usarían la segunda ronda como celebración.

-Ajá, eso he dicho.- contestó despreocupado.

-¿Tiene este repentino cambio de apellido algo que ver con la túnica de los Malfoy que hemos dejado olvidada en la mesa del salón?- preguntó lentamente la chica.

Draco sonrió. Su astuta castaña.

-Es posible.- dijo él, con tono tranquilo.

Hermione intentaba controlar su pequeño enfado. ¡Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido hacerle eso! Obligarle a ponerse esa túnica ignorando ella el significado que eso tenía. Ahora entendía la reacción de Narcisa. ¡Por Merlín santo, Draco quería casarse con ella!

-Ya veo.- dijo con suavidad mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio y comenzaba a caminar, aún desnuda, por el dormitorio.- Y supongo que es otra tradición de tu familia no contar con la opinión de la futura "Señora Malfoy".

Draco la miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba ella aceptando o acaso se estaba enfadando con él por no haber hecho una proposición como Merlín manda? ¡No lo sabía! ¡No podía concentrarse viéndola caminar desnuda por su cuarto! Su erección llegaba prácticamente a rozar sus abdominales bajos.

-Esperaba que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, a la futura Señora Malfoy no le importase que tomase esta decisión por ella.- dijo con lentitud y con la boca seca.

Hermione se rió con la nariz. Ahí volvía su posesivo rubio. Estaba intentando no saltar de alegría ante la idea de casarse con Draco. Pero su orgullo femenino le obligaba a hacerle sufrir un poco. ¡Decirle a su madre que se iba a casar sin saberlo la novia! ¡Por Dios, en que cabeza cabía! Se merecía un escarmiento.

-Pues resulta, señor Malfoy, que Hermione Granger no se casará con Draco Malfoy si éste no se lo pide cómo es debido. Y no plantándole la túnica de su familia encima, desconociendo ella su importantísimo significado.- añadió Hermione mientras se volvía a plantar delante de él.

Draco la observó unos instantes, intentando procesar las palabras de la castaña. Ella quería que se lo preguntase. En el fondo sabía que no se iba a echar a sus brazos en cuanto supiese el significado de llevar aquella túnica delante de su madre. Hermione Granger no se conformaría con eso. Además le había prometido complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera. E iba a hacerlo, durante el resto de toda su vida.

-Muy bien.- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla.- Si la señorita Granger, futura Señora Malfoy, quiere una petición, la tendrá.- Draco hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agarró la mano de la chica y sin saber Hermione de donde la había sacado, pues estaba completamente desnudo, deslizó un anillo precioso por su dedo anular.- ¿Sería la señorita Hermione Jane Granger tan amable de hacerme el hombre más dichoso del mundo mágico y muggle, casándose conmigo y convirtiéndose en la Señora de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y tirando la mano de Draco para que se pusiese en pie, le besó, aún sonriendo. Draco no tardó en responderle al beso, lleno de felicidad y satisfacción ante la no negativa de su futura mujer. Su mujer, que bien sonaba.

-¿Es esto un "Sí", señorita Granger?- preguntó juguetón Draco mientras la empujaba hacía la cama.

-Señora Malfoy, querrás decir.- contestó ella con una carcajada que Draco no tardó en acompañar.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama volviendo a besarse y sellando así su promesa y su futuro juntos.

Para siempre.

**Fin**

·

·

**Y hasta aquí esta historia. De nuevo gracias, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por seguir ahi a pesar de lo malísima que soy actualizando! **

**Espero vuestros reviews con la opinión que os merezca el capítulo!**

**Hasta Pronto!**

**.·.AllegraPM.·.**


End file.
